A Próxima Geração
by Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon
Summary: Deathly Hallows SPOILERS! Entre as visitas de seu primo Draco, seu padrinho Harry, suas transformações lupinas, seus amigos loucos e muita confusão, Teddy Remus Lupin dá sua versão do que aconteceu após a guerra.
1. Prólogo

**A Próxima Geração**

Quando olhava para trás, Andrômeda Tonks sentia um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

Já eram três da manhã quando ela acendeu a lareira com a varinha e sentou para aquecer-se. Uma tempestade rugia lá fora, mas não era só isso que a mantinha acordada. Ela vidrou seu olhar esgazeado no fogo, mas o que via não eram labaredas.

_Ted, Nymphadora, Lupin._

Enrolou-se mais no sofá. Naquela manhã, sua filha e genro haviam sido enterrados. A família Weasley comparecera em massa, acompanhado pelos Aurores e por algumas pessoas que ela sequer ouvira falar. E também por Harry Potter.

Ele viera até ela e olhara cuidadosamente para o embrulhinho em seus braços. '_É o Teddy_?' perguntou.

'_Sim,_' ela respondera sem ar, tentando conter as lágrimas, e afastou um pouco do tecido do rosto do neto. Um bebê rosado com um pequeno tufo de cabelo preto meia-noite mexeu-se e bocejou, entreabrindo os olhinhos.

Ela acompanhou quando os olhos verdes do herói da guerra encheram-se de água.

O bebê, interessado, inclinou a cabeça para o lado enquanto seus próprios olhos ficaram verde-esmeralda. Depois, ele sorriu banguela, arrancando um sorriso do padrinho.

'_Ele é... puxa. Não acredito que não tinha visto meu afilhado até agora._' Harry dissera, estendendo o dedo para que o garoto segurasse com as mãozinhas. '_Alô, Teddy. Eu sou o Harry._' O garoto pegou o dedo e colocou-o na boca. O gesto lembrou o herói da guerra de algo. '_Ah, me diga... ele é...?_'

'_Um lobisomem?_' Andrômeda lembrou-se de que ela própria falara. '_Sim. Toma a poção uma vez por mês, mas não conseguiria fazer muita coisa por enquanto, mesmo sem ela. Sabe, ele ainda não tem... dentes._'

Harry riu. E seu riso foi interrompido de repente na lembrança de Andrômeda por uma batida na porta.

Trazida bruscamente de volta à realidade, ela se levantou. Eram três da manhã e a chuva caía torrencialmente lá fora, seria possível que alguém tivesse batido?

Uma nova batida, dessa vez mais vigorosa, quase desesperada, confirmou que não fora uma alucinação. Andrômeda olhou para os lados em busca da varinha, mas a deixara na mesa de cabeceira, no quarto. Teria tempo de buscá-la?

Chegou a subir os primeiros degraus antes que uma nova batida soasse, dessa vez acompanhada de uma voz.

"Andie!"

Ela gelou as escadas, e não por causa do frio que de repente a envolveu quando deixou cair o cobertor.

Os amigos a chamavam de 'Ann'. Nymphadora a chamava de 'mãe'. Ted a chamava de 'Dromeda'. Ela não ouvia o apelido Andie há anos, e as únicas pessoas que a chamavam assim eram...

Atravessou a sala devagar. As batidas se tornavam mais e mais desesperadas, até que ela abriu o trinco e girou a maçaneta. "Cissy," Ela constatou em voz alta.

Nacissa Malfoy estava encharcada, os longos cabelos louros, que normalmente formavam cachos perfeitos nas pontas, grudando no rosto. Ela apertava contra si um casaco que outrora tivera uma gola de pele, mas que agora parecia esfiapado. A face estava pálida e o que restava de sua maquiagem escorria.

Ao seu lado, o marido e o filho faziam o melhor para se proteger da chuva. Mas não olharam para Andrômeda quando ela apareceu na porta.

"Andie," Disse Nacissa, com um sorriso trêmulo. "Andie, por favor, nos ajude."

"O que foi?" Perguntou ela, na defensiva. A irmã cortara relações com ela desde que começada a sair com Ted Tonks, e a última vez que a vira fora no casamento com Lucius. Numa matéria de jornal. "O que você quer?"

"Precisamos de ajuda, Andie," Implorou a mais nova. "Não conseguiram por Lucius em Azkaban, porque os alunos de Hogwarts testemunharam que ele não matou ninguém na guerra, mas tiraram tudo de nós Andie, _tudo_! A casa, o ouro, as varinhas, os amigos... Jogaram nosso nome na lama."

"Mataram meu marido e minha filha." Murmurou Andrômeda entre dentes e, para a sua surpresa, Narcissa pareceu genuinamente chocada.

"Sua... sua filha?" Ela repetiu. "Ah... Eu—eu sinto _tanto_..."

"Não sente, não."

"Eu entendo você! Se Lucius... Draco..." A loura balbuciou, roubando um olhar para o filho, que continuava a se proteger da chuva sem olhar a tia nos olhos. "Eu acho que não sobreviveria. Mas precisamos de ajuda, Andie, faz dias que não dormimos com um teto sobre nossas cabeças. Lucius está doente!"

Andrômeda olhou nos olhos profundamente azuis da irmã mais nova. Ela sabia o quanto deveria estar sendo difícil para ela implorar daquela forma.

"Bella está morta. Você é a única família que me resta, Andie."

_Ela é como eu_ disse algo na parte de trás do cérebro da irmã do meio das Black. _Uma mulher destruída pela guerra._

Alguns segundos correram velozes pelas duas conforme o olhar de Andrômeda se suavizou. Lembrou-se das tardes de sol na mansão dos Black, em tempos há muitos idos, quando as três irmãs ainda eram amigas. Lembrou-se do cabelo da Narcissa quase tão reluzente quanto seu sorriso. Tão bonita, tão eterna, tão irreal.

"Entre," Ela disse, de repente, dando passagem. Narcissa abriu um sorriso, mas esse era apenas uma fraca imitação do que fora outrora, e entrou, seguida rapidamente pelo marido e pelo filho.

Lucius se sentou em frente ao fogo, ainda sem olhar a dona da casa. Ele tinha de fato um ar doente, tremia compulsivamente e as pontas de seus dedos estavam brancas como giz.

Draco, entretanto, com toda a dignidade que possuía, puxou uma varinha de dentro das vestes e, apontando-a para si mesmo, murmurou _dryfindo_, ficando imediatamente seco. Fez o mesmo com o pai e a mãe, antes de guardar a varinha.

"Draco," Disse uma Narcissa já seca. "onde conseguiu essa varinha?"

"Algum idiota a perdeu e eu peguei," Respondeu o garoto secamente, sentando-se na poltrona. Andrômeda não deixou escapar a gentileza de ele não ter-se acomodado até estar seco. "Não funciona muito bem, mas dá pro gasto."

Narcissa suspirou ligeiramente derrotada e foi-se ajoelhar ao lado do marido. Ele continuava encarando fixamente o fogo.

"Lucius?" Ela perguntou, cautelosa. "Lucius, está tudo bem?"

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, de leve. Andrômeda sentiu uma lâmina afiada de piedade atravessar seu coração: ele parecia quase louco.

"Podem ficar no quarto de hóspedes," Ela disse, de repente. "As camas estão... estão feitas." E sentiu um arrepio percorrê-la: não tivera coragem de tocar no quarto da filha e do genro ainda.

"Ouviu, querido?" Narcissa voltou-se para o marido como quem dirige-se a uma criança. "Vamos dormir numa cama, com um teto, não é maravilhoso?"

Ele assentiu novamente. Narcissa levantou-se e puxou-o pelas mãos, conduzindo-o até as escadas. Ao passar pela irmã, murmurou um _obrigada_, e sorriu-lhe ternamente, como há muito não sorria.

Andrômeda sentou-se na poltrona voltando-se para o sobrinho, que encarava o fogo com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Ele, como ela, parecia estar vendo alguma coisa mais que as labaredas.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou a mulher, reparando que Draco não iria iniciar um diálogo.

"Acho que Narcissa resumiu tudo muito bem," Ele respondeu secamente, e Andrômeda se surpreendeu ao ouvi-lo chamar a mãe pelo nome. "Depois do fim da guerra, descobriram que nossa casa era a sede e confiscaram-na. Só não nos jogaram em Azkaban porque nenhum aluno deu queixa de uma morte feita por um Malfoy e os próprios Comensais ajudaram, gritando em seus julgamentos que éramos traidores do sangue e nos recusávamos a sair de casa..."

Draco riu secamente.

"Andamos vivendo só com o que sobrou do dinheiro que eu tinha levado para Hogwarts. Quando conseguimos encontrar uma estalagem que não nos expulse, ficamos lá.. Acho que Lucius está começando a ficar meio louco..."

"Você está muito diferente, Draco." Exclamou Andrômeda, sem se conter.

Nunca conhecera o sobrinho pessoalmente mas, claro, ouvira falar sobre ele. Nymphadora lhe contou como ele imobilizara e quebrara o nariz de Harry Potter, ano passado, e como andava sempre cercado de guarda costas por ser um covarde.

"Nem tanto," Ele respondeu, dando de ombros. "Sabe, a primeira vez que eu notei que era contra o Lorde das Trevas foi no ano passado. Quando me mandaram matar Dumbledore."

Andrômeda arregalou os olhos. Não podiam ter mandado um garoto tão pequeno matar o maior bruxo que já existiu!

"Quando eu estava a um feitiço de matá-lo, eu percebi que não conseguia." Ele prosseguiu, encarando o fogo. "Estuporá-las, azará-las, até _machucá-las_. Mas não matá-las. Eu percebi o quão horrível isso era e como eu _definitivamente_ não queria estar do lado de alguém que o fazia com tanta facilidade."

"Seu pai te forçou a continuar comensal?" Ela perguntou, muito interessada.

"Não. Pode não parecer, mas Lucius é um _homem de família_. Ele se juntou aos comensais porque queria o que era melhor pra família dele. Acho que acabou indo mais fundo do que devia."

"Como você."

Draco suspirou. "Como eu. Mas sabe, você não pode simplesmente desertar o Lorde das Trevas. Ele ia matar todos nós. _Todos_ nós. Foi covarde, eu sei, mas foi tudo o que pude fazer."

Andrômeda sorriu, entendendo: assim como o pai, Draco era um homem de família.

E de repente a conversa foi cortada por um choro alto. A mais velha se pôs de pé rapidamente.

"Com licença," Ela começou, correndo escada acima o mais depressa que podia. Entrou no quarto do neto e debruçou-se sobre o berço. O cabelo ralo do bebê estava azul-água, como as lágrimas que rolavam de seu rosto. Quando voltou à sala, trazendo o neto no colo, Draco estava de pé.

"Quem é?" Ele perguntou, como se nunca tivesse visto um bebê na vida.

"Ted Lupin, meu neto," Ela respondeu, embalando a criança no colo. Ele acomodou-se junto ao seio quente da avó. "Deve ser seu primo de segundo ou terceiro grau."

"Lupin?" Repetiu Draco, estreitando os olhos. "Como em Remus Lupin? Isso quer dizer que ele é um..."

"Lobisomem, perfeitamente," Respondeu Andrômeda, erguendo o queixo orgulhosa. "E um Metamorphmagus, também, como a minha filha. Agora, acho que ele quer a mamadeira, se puder me dar licença..."

Mas Draco não deu licença. Ele inspirou profundamente e, para a surpresa de sua tia, estendeu os braços, mas parecia fazer um esforço enorme.

"Posso—posso segurá-lo?"

Andrômeda piscou várias vezes e seus lábios se entreabriram. Draco estava mudando. _Definitivamente_ estava mudando. Estava tentando dominar seu medo por tudo que era diferente—como se, perante a decepção de que estava errado em relação a Voldemort, tivesse que revolucionar todas as suas idéias.

Ele recebeu o primo nos braços, conforme sua tia saía para esquentar o leite. O choro do pequeno diminuiu um pouco quando Draco abaixou a cabeça. Ele nunca havia visto cabelos louros na vida e a descoberta o divertiu muito.

Estendeu uma das mãozinhas e puxou de leve uma das madeixas douradas.

"Hey!" Exclamou Draco, diante de um puxão mais forte. "Veja lá o que faz com essa—wow."

O cabelo azul turquesa de repente se tornou louro. Fantasticamente louro, de fato. Teddy, então, mudou seu alvo para o nariz pontudo do primo, tentado alcançá-lo com a mãozinha.

"Eh—Umm... é quase fofo." Constatou Draco, torcendo o nariz na esperança de desencorajar o primo, mas isso só serviu para diverti-lo imensamente e deixá-lo ainda mais interessado. "Deixe a minha cara em paz, ok? Eu não posso mudá-la, como você, se acontecer alguma coisa errada. Ei, não, não faz essa cara! O que será que significa quando o seu cabelo fica vermelho vivo? Ah, _ok_ pode pegar o estúpido nariz, mas não acostume, hein, pirralho?"

"Vejo que estão se entendendo."

A voz divertida de Andrômeda veio da porta da cozinha, onde ela aguardava com a mamadeira. Draco se deu conta da situação ridícula em que estava, a cabeça abaixada, a mão gorducha do bebê sobre o seu nariz, e recompôs-se rapidamente.

"Moleque mimado." Ele constatou, passando o primo para as mãos da tia.

"Como se _você_ estivesse em posição de dizer muita coisa." Riu Andrômeda. Teddy rapidamente encontrou o bico da mamadeira e seu cabelo se tornou rosa-brilhante de prazer.

Ficaram em silêncio, então. Draco sentou-se no sofá e cruzou os braços, observando pelo canto do olho sua tia fazendo barulhinhos incompreensíveis que pareciam divertir até que o leite acabasse.

"Ei, tia Andrômeda."

"Sim?"

"Posso pô-lo para dormir?"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Posteriormente, Teddy não lembraria da época em que Draco ainda morava em sua casa, pois mal tinha três anos quando o primo foi morar sozinho, depois de um tortuoso caminho para conseguir um emprego. Lugar nenhum o aceitava, e ele teve que começar debaixo. Muito debaixo.

O que Teddy lembraria, e essas eram algumas de suas lembranças mais queridas, era que o primo os visitava sempre que possível, aparecendo quase toda a semana. Na maior parte das vezes, ele tinha alguma história para contar, principalmente sobre seu novo emprego.

O único lugar que aceitara Draco foi uma empresa recém-fundada que arrecadava fundos para os bruxos destruídos pela Guerra da Libertação. A chefe de seu departamento era uma mestiça chamada Cassiopéia que parecia estar fazendo de tudo para infernizá-lo ao máximo possível.

"Eu jamais imaginei que algum dia _sangue-puro_ viesse a se tornar um xingamento." Ele reclamou uma vez, engolindo vorazmente a sopa que sua tia Andrômeda tinha feito. Ela a comida mais gostosa que comia em semanas. "Bom, pelo menos é assim que aquela... que aquela maldita faz soar."

Andrômeda não deixou de reparar que ele reprimira o xingamento racista que outrora estava sempre na ponta da língua.

E Teddy também lembraria que Harry Potter aparecia em sua casa com igual com freqüência.

Quando perguntou para sua avó Andrômeda porque Harry e Draco nunca apareciam para visitá-lo _juntos_, ela meramente riu e contou sobre como fora _engraçado_ da primeira vez que Harry viera visitar o afilhado e encontrara Draco, e o modo como o louro simplesmente se trancara em algum lugar aleatório, deixando um Harry muito confuso brincando com o bebê.

Nas vezes seguintes, Harry os visitara com a namorada Ginny, e Draco até mesmo fizera o esforço de apertar a mão dela antes de sumir.

Entretanto, quando Harry passou a visitá-los com Ginny, Ron, Hermione ou algum outro Weasley, Draco decidiu que não poderia permanecer na casa. Sempre que ouvia o bater na porta, rapidamente inventava alguma coisa e saía da casa. Odiava especialmente quando Hagrid vinha visitar o pequeno, pois parecia decidido a perdoar Draco e sempre tentava puxar algum assunto quando via o garoto partir.

Teddy adorava o padrinho. Harry _sempre_ tinha alguma história legal para contar, e era capaz de jurar que todas elas eram verdadeiras. Mas Ted tinha lá suas dúvidas. Um bruxo de quatorze anos não poderia enfrentar um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro, ele se convenceu depois que Charlie lhe contara o que era tal coisa.

Além disso, Harry era muito bom em Quadribol. _Muito_ bom em Quadribol.

Ele gostava especialmente desses momentos, porque normalmente a casa parecia morta.

Sua avó Andrômeda andava pelos cômodos como um fantasma, envolvida pela fina gaze invisível da viuvez que parecia separá-la do mundo. Ela era animada em frente ao neto, claro, mas sempre que se distraía perdia o olhar num horizonte imaginário. Estes olhares foram ficando cada vez mais longos através dos anos, conforme via Ted crescer, seu rosto se tornando cada vez mais parecido com o de Tonks.

Lucius também parecia distante. Beirando a depressão, pois não suportava viver de favores após ver destruído tudo aquilo em que acreditara por uma vida inteira. Apenas Narcissa conseguia arrancar sorrisos e conversas dele.

Quando Ted lhe perguntou, uma vez, sem o menor tato, como ela conseguia gostar tanto de um homem que mais parecia um zumbi, ela abaixou-se até ter os olhos na altura dos dele, e respondeu.

"Ouça, Ted. Quando eu estava no quinto ano de Hogwarts, fiz aquele teste vocacional. Me perguntaram o que eu queria ser quando crescer, e eu respondi sem pestanejar, _Sra. Malfoy_."

Desde então, o garoto nunca mais tocou no assunto.

Ele também se lembrava com muito carinho de como levara as alianças para o altar no casamento de Harry e Ginny, quando tinha sete anos. Tinha escolhido um cabelo louro quase branco, inspirado no de sua tia Fleur, mas conforme ia andando entre as cadeiras, foi ficando tão envergonhado que seu cabelo avermelhou junto com o rosto, e todos riram.

Quando a cerimônia acabou e todos estavam ocupados se divertindo, Teddy viu, no fundo do salão, uma figura conhecida. Correu para lá, derrubando alguns garçons no caminho. Nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, esperara ver seu primo Draco naquele casamento.

"Draco!" Ele exclamou, chegando. "Achei que você não vinha! Achei que você odiava Harry e Ginny!"

"Bom, eu odeio." Ele respondeu com uma careta. "Mas eu não podia perder a _sua_ grande entrada, não é?"

Ted sorriu largamente.

"Agora, se o Potter pensa que vai te comprar com esse tipo de coisa, ele está enganado. Você também vai ser o _damo de honra_ ou sei lá como isso se chama, do _meu_ casamento, ouviu?"

"Você vai casar?" Os olhos de Ted brilharam. Draco piscou pra ele. "Com _quem_?"

"Cassiopéia."

Alguns segundos de choque. O cabelo castanho-claro de Ted foi clareando até estar quase louro. Ele juntou as sobrancelhas, numa expressão de típica confusão infantil.

"Cassiopéia? Aquela sua chefa chata que não parava de pegar no seu pé, antes de você ser promovido?"

"Essa."

"Aquela que dizia que você tinha que trabalhar o dobro se quisesse ser aceito de novo no mundo dos bruxos?"

"É."

"Aquela que dizia que você era mimado e arrogante?"

"Quantas Cassiopéias eu conheço, Ted?" Cortou Draco, impaciente. "É, a Cassiopéia que não parava de me atormentar. Ela é _boa_ nisso."

"Mas você sempre me disse que ela é uma idiota—Porque—porque vai casar com ela!" Ted perguntou, incrédulo.

"Bom," Começou Draco, e corou levemente. O rosado das bochechas contrastava de forma incrível com a palidez do rosto e dos cabelos. "sabe, desde de que ela parou de mandar em mim, ela ficou mais aceitável—e, bom, quando ela sorri... acho que qualquer um casaria de cara com ela se a visse sorrir."

Teddy piscou várias vezes, ainda mais confuso do que antes. Draco disse que aquilo não era assunto para uma criança de sete anos e resolveu partir antes que mais alguém o visse ali.

Mais tarde, no mesmo dia, Teddy contou o incidente estranho à sua avó. Ela ouviu tudo e abriu um de seus agora raros sorrisos, antes de explicar.

"Seu primo Draco está apaixonado, querido."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Muito cedo, Teddy aprendeu a amar a lua cheia.

Três dias antes da transformação, era necessário tomar a primeira dose da poção Wolfsbane e Teddy já começava a ficar animado. Por um tempo, sua avó pensou que fosse uma espécie de efeito colateral da poção, que havia sido atualizada e agora tirava a dor da transformação e a substituía por uma sensação semelhante a ser coberto por uma manta que pinica. Mas logo percebeu que era pura animação do garoto diante da perspectiva de virar um lobo.

Ele adorava virar aquele filhotinho e correr de um lado para o outro do jardim, tão veloz quanto o vento. Adorava rolar na grama, saltar, perseguir passarinhos e tentar uivar para a lua, e Andrômeda normalmente o encontrava exausto, estendido na grama na manhã seguinte.

Quando James Sirius Potter nasceu, em dezembro daquele ano, Teddy ficou tão animado que prometeu ao padrinho que seria o bichinho de estimação do garoto, uma vez por mês.

Entretanto, quando Harry e Ginny apareceram, na lua cheia seguinte, o pequeno James de menos de um mês começou a chorar diante da visão do lobo. Teddy enfiou o rabo entre as pernas e correu para o jardim, pela primeira vez plenamente consciente de que era assustador.

"Hey," Ele sentiu, de repente, uma mão no topo da cabeça. Voltou-se e encontrou Harry. "desculpe por aquilo. Acho que ele é um pouco pequeno demais."

Teddy abaixou a cabeça tristemente.

"Ora, anime-se, camarada!" Harry piscou. "Venha, vamos tentar de novo."

E seguiu para o jardim. O garoto foi atrás, hesitante e viu, ao longe, na frente da porta, Ginny segurando o bebê James no colo. Juntos, ele e o padrinho foram se aproximando devagar.

"Teddy!" Disse Harry de repente, batendo com as mãos nos joelhos. "Vem cá!"

E Ted rapidamente pôs-se sobre duas patas e começou a lamber o rosto do padrinho, que riu e bagunçou os pêlos da cabeça dele.

"Olha só que cachorro bonzinho, James." Sussurrou Ginny ternamente para o filho. "Quer fazer carinho nele, quer?" E se inclinou ligeiramente, de forma que Teddy pudesse alcançar o bebê. James olhou confuso para a forma à sua frente, cuja língua pendia amigavelmente para fora da boca. Esticou a mãozinha e tocou o focinho frio.

Ted lambeu os dedos rechonchudos, fazendo James rir e selando uma amizade que duraria para sempre.

No ano seguinte, veio Albus Severus. Para ambos, seu 'primo lobinho' foi um herói.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Ano que vem você vai pra Hogwarts, não é, Ted?" Perguntou Narcissa, numa noite particularmente fria de novembro.

Draco e Cassiopeia tinham aparecido para o jantar, juntamente com o pequeno Scorpius, o que tornava o ambiente muito mais agradável. A mulher, concentrada em certificar-se que o filho de quatro anos não fizesse muita bagunça, voltou-se com os olhos luminosos.

"Ano que vem? Você já tem dez, Teddy?" Ela perguntou, abrindo um dos sorrisos pelos quais Draco de apaixonara.

"Onze em vinte e três de abril." Ele respondeu alegremente. "Mal posso esperar para ir parar em Hogwarts!"

"Vamos torcer para que você seja sorteado em Slytherin, Ted." Narcissa falou brandamente.

"Slytherin?" Repetiu Ted. "Harry disse que achava que eu ia parar em Gryffindor."

"Bem, diga ao Potter que levamos a opinião da lula-gigante mais em conta que a dele." Draco descartou a idéia com altivez. "Slytherin é uma casa muito boa."

"Eu fui da Hufflepuff." Cassiopéia acrescentou com um sorriso, e toda a família Malfoy engasgou como se ela tivesse acabado de dizer que ia largar sua vida e dedicá-la a trabalho voluntário com uma tribo de pigmeus.

"Huff—Cassy!" Draco se recuperou. "Porque você nunca me disse uma coisa dessas!"

"Qual é o problema? É uma casa muito respeitável." Ela pôs as mãos na cintura e jogou seu cabelo louro-escuro para trás. "Alguma coisa contra?"

"Nada, só que todos os Hufflepuffs que conheci na minha época eram panacas totais."

"Que nada. Você quem era um panaca total."

"Minha mãe foi uma Hufflepuff!" Ted interviu o casal de repente. "Tenho certeza de que é uma boa casa."

"Bem, se vocês vão fazer grupinho contra mim, então eu me rendo." Draco ergueu as mãos em posição defensiva. Cassiopeia riu e enlaçou-lhe o pescoço com os braços, fazendo as pazes. Lucius pareceu torcer o nariz diante da cena, quando enrolava seu spaghetti com a ponta do garfo.

"Eu tive muitas amigas Ravenclaws." Andrômeda comentou, e abriu um sorriso triste para uma piada há muito esquecida. Seus olhos, perdidos em um lugar qualquer desde a menção do nome da filha, voltaram ao foco de repente. "Mas Teddy, vamos ficar orgulhosos de você não importa a casa em que cair."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

A notícia _Teddy está indo para Hogwarts_ espalhou-se depressa.

Na manhã de primeiro de setembro, quando Ted Lupin chegou na plataforma 9 ¾ com sua avó e Draco, ficou surpreso ao ver que a comissão que viera despedir-se dele estava praticamente dominando todo o espaço. Harry, com James e Albus; Ron, Rose e Hermione, que trazia Hugo recém nascido nos braços; Luna, e ainda Bill e Fleur, acompanhados pela pequena Victoire.

Draco fez uma careta.

"Hey, Ted!" Começou Harry, sorrindo para o afilhado. "Ginny pede desculpas por não vir, mas sabe como é. O bebê pode nascer a qualquer momento..."

"Ahh, Teddy, vamos senti' saudade!" Resmungou James, abraçando seu herói. "Vô escrever pra você todo dia!"

"Você sabe escrever?" Perguntou uma Rose muito admirada.

"Bom, não, mas eu falo e o papai escreve!" James concluiu com orgulho.

"Se divirta lá em Hogwarts, ok, Teddy?" Ron pôs a mão no topo da cabeça castanha do garoto e bagunçou-a. "E se tiver alguma dúvida crucial para sua sobrevivência nas provas... Hum, escreve pra gente que a Mione ajuda."

Hermione riu do marido. "É muito mais fácil perguntar para os próprios professores, mas você pode escrever se quiser."

"E se precisar de conselhos sobre garotas, Ted, pode escrever pra mim." Bill piscou. "Se bem que acho que você não vai precisar, sendo um lobisomem e tudo."

"Ué, como assim?" Perguntou o garoto, corando um pouco. Bill abaixou-se para ficar na altura dos olhos dele e prosseguiu, em tom de confidente.

"Nunca se perguntou como eu consegui uma mulher linda como sua tia Fleur, apesar dessas cicatrizes? Ou como seu pai se casou como uma garota quinze anos mais nova que ele? É que nós, lupinos..." Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e sorriu de modo dramático. "... somos irresistíveis!"

Todos riram. O apito do trem soou, então rapidamente começaram a dar seus últimos conselhos, assustando a pequena Victoire, que escondeu-se atrás da mãe de forma extremamente bonitinha.

Andrômeda deixou com o neto uma carta a ser entregue à diretora, sobre a poção mensal a ser pedida para o professor de poções; Luna entregou-lhe um amuleto de proteção contra Headley-Kows; Draco advertiu-o para manter-se longe da Floresta Negra até saber alguns feitiços; Hermione completou o conselho avisando para manter-se longe da Floresta a menos que fosse absolutamente necessário, e bem quando Teddy achou que nunca conseguiria se lembrar de tudo, ele foi repentinamente empurrado para dentro do trem junto com seu malão.

A coruja piou desconfortavelmente, e antes que ele percebesse estavam partindo. Debruçou-se sobre a janela e acenou para todos, na plataforma, enquanto se afastava rapidamente, até que sumiram atrás de uma curva.

"Bom, Morpheus," Ele disse, sorrindo para a coruja. "aqui vamos nós!"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**A/N: Olá!**

**Qual é o ponto dessa história? Na verdade, nem eu sei, mas foi exatamente assim que eu imaginei a infância do Ted. Se vai ter continuação ou não vai depender estritamente da resposta do público!**

**Quero dizer, o que eu queria tirar de dentro da cabeça está aí. Eu tenho uma idéia geral dos anos seguintes, mas como sou uma ATTENTION WHORE só vou pô-las no papel se o público assim pedir... #sorriso maligno#**

**Então, se você quiser continuação, já sabe o que fazer.**

**Ah, sim. Uma das minhas preocupações enquanto escrevia era deixar tudo estritamente verossímil, então reli várias vezes o sétimo livro. Ted realmente nasceu um Abril, embora não se especifique o dia, e as diferenças de idade entre as crianças estão certas.**

**Espero que tenham se divertido!**

**Hell's Angel & Heavens Demon**


	2. Gallivant

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Gallivant**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Ei, garoto, esse compartimento é dos monitores."

Ted se virou depressa para a porta. Um pequeno grupo de garotos e garotas muito mais velhos estava parado lá, e o da frente sorriu para ele.

"O quê?" Perguntou Ted, um pouco nervoso de estar fazendo algo de errado quando sequer tinham chegado na escola. O garoto da frente, que tinha falado mais cedo, indicou a saída atrás de si com o polegar.

"Compartimento dos monitores. Você não pode ficar aqui."

"Ah," Ele respondeu, corando um pouco e pegando a gaiola de Morpheus. Seu cabelo não avermelhou, como fazia outrora, quando ele corava. Estava aprendendo a controlar essas mudanças involuntárias. "desculpe. Eu vou procurar outro."

"Hey, não precisa ficar tão nervoso." Disse uma garota mais velha, quando ele passou pela porta com o malão e a coruja. Ela era muito bonita e lembrava a um anjinho, com os cabelos louros e cacheados. "Tudo bem. Acontece."

"Certo." Ele disse, e empurrou a mala pelo corredor. Para onde iria agora? Provavelmente não havia mais nenhum vagão vazio. Começou a descer o corredor, parando de vez em quando para tentar escutar o que estava acontecendo dentro de um vagão. Na maior parte das vezes, havia alguém conversando, e na única ocasião em que encontrara um silencioso, abriu-o só para descobrir que lá dentro estão quatro sétimo-anistas muito irritados, que tinham feito um feitiço para que não se pudesse ouvir o que conversavam. O olhar que lhe lançaram foi tão ameaçador que Ted rapidamente murmurou desculpas e fechou a porta.

Estava justamente pensando que ia acabar viajando em pé, sozinho, quando apareceu alguém, também carregando malas e subindo o corredor.

Era um garoto da idade dele, e então Ted não se sentiu intimado para falar. "Oi!"

"Olá," Respondeu o garoto. Tinha cabelos pretos e ligeiramente compridos, e carregava uma espécie de ar aristocrático. "você também foi chutado do seu vagão por uma turma de mais velhos?"

"Hm, não," Respondeu Ted, sentindo uma imediata simpatia por saber que o garoto também tinha sido expulso. "Eu acho que invadi o vagão dos monitores sem querer. Então, alguma idéia do que fazemos? Não tem mais nenhuma vagão va—"

Interrompeu sua fala quando o garoto subitamente se virou para o lado e abriu uma porta aleatoriamente do modo mais confiante possível. Ted prendeu a respiração por um minuto, com medo que lá dentro estivesse mais sétimo-anistas irritados, mas suspirou aliviado ao notar que lá dentro estavam um garoto e uma garota mais ou menos da idade deles, que imediatamente pararam de conversar quando ouviram a porta.

"Oi." Disse o conhecido de Ted. "Podemos ficar aqui? Todo o resto está cheio." E sem esperar por resposta, ele se acomodou numa das poltronas. O garoto dividindo assento com ele, que era muito pequeno e magro, pareceu assustado.

"Vou achar ótimo!" Disse a menina. Seus cabelos eram cor de cobre e muito longos, como se há anos ela não visitasse um cabeleireiro. O que mais chamava a atenção, entretanto, eram os dois olhos surpreendentemente negros que ela fixou em Ted. "Pode entrar, você também. Você não se importa, não é, Spike?"

O menino, sentado em frente a ela, pareceu um surpreso, mas concordou com a cabeça. "Não, não—será um prazer."

"Obrigado," Agradeceu Ted, fechando a porta antes de se sentar. "Então—você se chama Spike, eh?"

"Spike Holmwood," Respondeu ele. Os cabelos eram pretos também, e os olhos eram cor de amêndoa. A pele era tão clara que não seria exagero supor que não tomava sol há anos, mas apesar disso sua aparência não era nem um pouco doentia.

"Eu não acredito que ele te deu essa informação tão fácil!" A garota riu, selvagem. "Eu gastei cinco minutos para conseguir o nome. Parece que ele ficou com medo de mim ou algo assim."

"Muito compreensível," Murmurou o garoto que Ted encontrara no corredor. Ele parecia estar extremamente à vontade. "E o seu nome, é?"

"Cherry March," Ela respondeu com uma pose dramática, erguendo o queixo e levando a mão sobre o coração, mas ele não pareceu impressionado e respondeu, simplesmente:

"Uma pessoa não pode se chamar Cherry."

"E quem é você pra dizer o que uma pessoa pode ou não se chamar?" Ela rebateu, muito orgulhosa. "Aliás, senhor _Uma-pessoa-não-pode-se-chamar-cherry_, qual o seu nome?"

"Arcturus Black."

Ted franziu um pouco o celho. Black. O nome despertou alguma coisa na parte de trás do seu cérebro, como um déjà-vu, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde. Piscou uma vez para afastar o pensamento e se convenceu de que Black deveria ser um nome mais comum do que imaginava, e em seguida sorriu largamente. "Eu sou Ted Tonks, muito prazer."

Spike desviou os olhos para a janela, como se esperasse que o assunto morresse ali, mas a menina chamada Cherry recomeçou a falar rápida e animadamente. "Então, vocês já sabem em que casa vão ficar lá em Hogwarts? As outras pessoas no trem não param de falar nessas tais 'casas'. Sabem como é, eu sou a primeira bruxa na família, então ninguém soube me dizer nada lá em casa..."

"Ah," Começou Ted, contagiado pelo entusiasmo da garota. "são quatro casas: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw. Eles vêem pela sua personalidade em qual você encaixa melhor."

"Gárgulas galopantes! E como eles decidem isso?"

"Bom," Começou Spike, com um ar instrutivo. "é uma tradição não se contar como é feita a seleção para as casas. Talvez uma espécie de teste?"

"Segundo meu pai, há _gerações_ todos na minha família caem em Slytherin. Menos a minha avó, mas ela nunca fez parte da família oficialmente." Explicou Arcturus, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça de modo a ficar mais confortável. "Então acho que é pra lá que eu vou."

"Ah, mas a escolha não tem _nada_ a ver com sangue..."

Enquanto conversavam, o dia ia passando pela janela. De vez em quando, Cherry gargalhava tão alto que Ted ficava com medo que algum passante no corredor ouvisse, mas isso parecia divertir imensamente o quieto Spike. Discutiram Quadribol e explicaram as regras do jogo à Cherry, que pareceu muito interessada e em troca ensinou sobre o jogo muggle futebol, sobre o qual Arcturus jamais tinha ouvido falar. Contaram casos, história, piadas até que o carrinho de doces passasse. Juntaram as moedas que tinham para comprar um pouco de cada.

"São sapos de verdade?" Perguntou Cherry, fascinada, segurando uma embalagem de sapo de chocolate.

"Não, são só chocolates encantados." Spike respondeu, abrindo calmamente um pacote de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e colocando um na boca. "Que pena! Abóbora cozida!"

"Será que se a gente pegar aqueles com cores mais bizarras, as chances de sair um com gosto bom aumentam?" Ponderou Ted, enquanto Cherry lutava ao fundo para apanhar seu sapo, e imediatamente pegou um feijãozinho verde-musgo e provou-o. "Ok, parece que não. Arg... Papel..."

"Acho que é pura sorte, mesmo," Arcturus se desencostou da poltrona, onde estivera até então comendo um bolo de caldeirão, e debruçou-se sobre o pacote. Escolheu um feijão azul vivo. "Isso é... caramelo, acho."

"Eu não sabia que, com _todos os sabores_, eles queriam dizer _todos os sabores mesmo_!" Comentou Cherry, animada, enfiando a mão bem no fundo do pacote e tirando-a com um feijão branco nas mãos. Mal colocou-o na boca, começou a rir.

"Que irônico! Cereja!"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Primeiro ano! Todos do primeiro ano aqui!"

"Oi, Hagrid!" Cumprimentou Ted, ladeado por Spike e Arcturus, em meio a uma multidão de primeiro-anistas. Cherry saíra da cabine para colocar o uniforme—muitíssimo contrariada de ter que tirar suas jeans tão largas que tinham que ser presas por um cinto apertado—e ainda não voltara.

"Alô, Ted," Respondeu Hagrid, e os cantos de sua barba de mexeram como se ele sorrisse. "Já fez amigos, eh? Depois nos falamos—Primeiro ano! Todos aqui!"

O grupo de mais ou menos trinta garotos e garotas de onze anos acompanhou Hagrid até o lago, onde várias balsas esperavam. "Aqui estamos. Só quatro por barco, ouviram? Logo vocês terão seu primeiro vislumbre de Hogwarts!"

Cherry chegou mais ou menos nesse momento, muito contrariada e subiu na balsa junto com os quatro. Estava mais descabelada do que antes e parecia decididamente desconfortável.

"Hey," Falou Arcturus impressionado, mas mantendo o tom quase desdenhoso na voz. "você é uma garota!"

"É claro que sou uma garota!" Ela respondeu. "Ah, isso é ridículo. A última vez que usei saia pregueada e meias três-quartos, eu tinha... Espera... Eu _nunca_ usei saia pregueada e meias três-quartos!"

Todos riram, inclusive ela, e logo esqueceram o assunto quando a barca começou a se mover. Foi Spike que primeiro apontou e disse _vejam!_, com uma expressão de deslumbre. Virando-se, os três viram Hogwarts, o majestoso castelo de mais de mil anos, erguendo-se sobre um penhasco num fundo de azul e silêncio pontuado de estrelas. Ouviu-se um _ohh_ de todos os barcos, e todos pareciam ficar mais agitados conforme se aproximavam da borda.

"Vamos combinar uma coisa?" Falou Ted, de repente, meio maravilhado também. "Não importa em que casa cairmos, continuaremos amigos?"

Entreolharam-se. Spike sorriu, afável, e foi o primeiro a responder. "Bom, de minha parte—"

"É _óbvio_ que vamos, Ted." Cortou Arcturus, impaciente. "Ou vocês acharam mesmo que ia ser tão fácil se livrar de mim?"

"Abaixem as cabeças!" Gritou Hagrid de repente, do barco que tinha só para si. Os alunos abaixaram as cabeças para passar por uma cortina de hera que ocultava a entrada de um túnel na face do penhasco. Passado o túnel, desembarcaram e continuaram a subir por uma passagem na rocha até que seus pés alcançaram o gramado orvalhado dos jardins, e em seguida estavam em frente a uma escada com uma porta.

Na frente da porta estava parada uma mulher baixinha, de feições muito simpáticas.

"Profa. Pomona Sprout." Hadrig apresentou polidamente. A mulher sorriu.

"Muito obrigada, Hagrid. Pode deixar comigo agora."

Ela os conduziu para uma sala vazia que, a julgar pelo barulho, estava ao lado de um saguão cheio. Lá parou, deu-lhes as boas vindas, e começou a explicar o sistema de casas, pontos, taças e a seleção. Arcturus rolou os olhos, entediado, e começou a mexer nos seus cabelos negros que caíam quase até os ombros. Cherry, enquanto isso, parecia estar tendo problemas com a gola do uniforme, que imediatamente cessaram quando o grupo voltou a andar e foi conduzido até um salão.

As quatro mesas estavam cheias de gente e, na frente, sobre um banco, havia um chapéu que começou a cantar. Ted ficou tão surpreso que não ouviu uma palavra da letra que o chapéu provavelmente passara o ano compondo. Ao redor, os alunos murmuravam entre si. Só voltou a si quando a Profa. Sprout repentinamente gritou:

"Alcott, Halebran!"

Uma garota de cabelos curtos, cacheados e pretos saiu da fila vermelhíssima por ser a primeira. Colocou o chapéu, que afundou até as orelhas, e aguardou. Parecia estar tremendo. "HUFFLEPUFF!" Anunciou o chapéu, e vieram palmas da mesa da direita conforme Halebran se dirigia alegremente para lá.

"_Puxa_," Murmurou Cherry para Spike, mais á frente. Havia muito animação na sai voz. "um chapéu que lê pensamentos!"

"Andrews, Selena!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" E vieram novos vivas.

"Black, Arcturus!"

Mesmo Arcturus perdeu sua pose blasé por um momento. Depois recompôs-se e caminhou a passos resolutos até o chapéu, parecendo muito satisfeito ao notar que ele não afundava até sua orelhas. Houve uma pausa um pouco mais longa que as anteriores, mas afinal o chapéu se decidiu: "SLYTHERIN!"

A mesa na esquerda mais distante gritou e aplaudiu quando Arcturus tirou o chapéu e se dirigiu a eles. Ted chegou a ouvir alguns esparsos _Ganhamos Black, ganhamos Black!_ e teve ainda mais certeza que já ouvira esse nome antes. Talvez pertencesse a algum famoso. Estava tentando se lembrar e não ouviu quando 'Butler, Alpin' se tornou um Slytherin, e 'Dawkins, Oliver' um Ravenclaw. Como não chegou a nenhuma conclusão, voltou a assistir a seleção, até que chamaram um nome conhecido.

"Holmwood, Spike!"

E o garoto, ainda mais pálido que de costume, de dirigiu para lá. Ao contrário dos anteriores, não esperou que o chapéu escorregasse por sua cabeça: afundou-o com força até onde ia. Sua aparência geral era a de quem esperava que ser retirado daquele salão a qualquer momento, mas sua agonia foi curta: mal se passou um segundo antes que se anunciasse "RAVENCLAW!"

A cor voltou-lhe às faces enquanto ele tirava o chapéu sob as palmas da mesa da esquerda. Sorriu como quem se desculpa à Arcturus, na mesa ao lado, e sentou-se.

A espera mais longa pela seleção veio em seguida, com 'Howie, Hillis'. Algumas seleções depois, o coração de Ted deu um salto quando se falou, em alto e bom som: "Lupin, Ted!"

Os professores pareceram se entreolhar conforme Ted caminhou animadamente até o chapéu, mas não houve reação dos alunos. Pela primeira vez, o garoto sentiu algum medo: e se o chapéu não funcionasse em lobisomens?

Ele sentiu o feltro sobre sua pele quando o chapéu escorregou até os olhos, e em seguida pareceu-lhe que havia uma vozinha.

"Ah, sim, entendo... Há, sim, vontade de se provar, mas mais ainda há vontade de proteger... E tanto esforço... Caminharia milhas por um objetivo... acho que devo colocá-lo em... HUFFLEPUFF!"

Ted teve a impressão de que só a última palavra fora audível para todo o salão. Tirou o chapéu e sorriu largamente diante da visão de todos na mesa da direita de pé, batendo palmas e assoviando. Foi até lá e sentou-se ao lado dos outros primeiro-anistas. Alguns dos mais velhos lhe apertaram a mão ou deram-lhe tapas nas costas, que doeram mais do que eles tinham planejado. Olhou para a mesa dos professores enquanto 'Lyman, Annaelise' se tornava uma Slytherin, e encontrou Hagrid sorrindo para ele e aprovando. Ted também estava contente. Caíra na casa de sua mãe.

"March, Cerentine!"

Ted, que observava a seleção distraidamente, deu um salto quando Cherry adiantou-se para a frente da fila. Em seguida começou a rir. Então Arcturus estava certo, uma pessoa _realmente_ não podia se chamar Cherry...

A menina ruiva lançou-lhe um olhar aterrador, e ele moveu os lábios como se perguntasse _Cerentine?_ Ela rosnou para ele e continuou andando. Sentou-se no banquinho de braços cruzados, como quem desafia, e o chapéu pareceu ter voz de riso enquanto anunciou "GRYFFINDOR!"

E então Ted parou de ouvir. Quando tinha proposto aquele pacto de continuarem amigos, independente das casas, não esperava que ficassem tão rigorosamente separados. Spike lhe acenou entre os Ravenclaws e sorriu de uma piada não dita, e em seguida uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos presos num coque se levantou. Ela estava no centro da mesa dos professores. Um terceiro-anista sussurrou _A diretora Minerva vai falar!_ E em seguida tudo se calou.

"Bem-vindos todos," Ela anunciou. "Mais um ano em Hogwarts. Sei que não querem perder tempo com o falatório de uma velha, então serei o mais breve possível: bom apetite!"

"Isso é que é ser breve!" Comentou Ted, quando todas as mesas se encheram de um banquete delicioso. Comeram vorazmente, até estarem cheios, e Ted conversou com dois de seus colegas, Walt Kazahk e Selena Andrews. Quando, afinal, toda a comida desapareceu das mesas, a diretora levantou-se novamente, anunciou que a Floresta Proibida não tinha esse nome à toa, e que a sala da porta de carvalho, no segundo andar, também estava proibida pois lá se guardariam os materiais de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Após cantarem o hino da escola, foram dispensados.

Ted estava saindo quando se lembrou de que tinha que falar com a diretora, fez a volta, correu e encontrou-a ainda no salão, prestes a sair pela porta dos fundos.

"Senhora—Diretora McGonagall!"

Ela voltou-se depressa. "Sim?"

"Eu... Eu sou Ted Lupin," Ele falou sem ar. "A senhora deve ter..."

"Ah, _sim_." Ela o cortou, meio impaciente. "Já sei, o filho de Remus Lupin. Já recebi _quatro corujas _sobre a sua condição." Ela revirou os olhos.

"Quatro?"

"Sim. Uma de Draco Malfoy dizendo que se eu não o aceitasse por você ser um lobisomem ele... bem, foi uma ameaça." As narinas de McGonagall se dilataram, como se a mera hipótese fosse ridícula. "Hermione Weasley também me escreveu sobre os avanços da poção Wolfsbane, e que você não ofereceria perigo a ninguém... Francamente, com quem eles pensam que estão falando?... Sua avó me escreveu falando que estava grata por eu tê-lo aceito, mesmo sabendo de tudo, e Harry Potter escreveu sugerindo que você passasse as luas cheias na cabana de Hagrid, para não assustar os outros estudantes."

"Ah," Falou Ted, meio rindo. "Que legal."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

As semanas seguintes se passaram depressa graças aos estudos, que Ted descobriu serem muito difíceis, mas ele e os três amigos que fizera no trem continuaram se vendo. Spike Holmwood deveria ter algum tipo de síndrome de rejeição, pois pareceu surpreso e feliz quando Cherry mandou que uma primeiro-anista entrasse na torre da Ravenclaw para chamá-lo, e quando ele saiu recebeu algo semelhante a uma bronca por ter desaparecido, que aceitou com um sorriso no rosto.

Desde então, como ainda estava quente, os quatro se encontravam perto do lado, ou na biblioteca quando tinham uma lição de casa especialmente complicada.

Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a matéria que todos os alunos pareciam considerar de antemão sua favorita, acabara se tornando incrivelmente chata. As aulas eram dadas em conjunção com a turma dos Slytherins, e ele e Arcturus sempre se divertiam muito conversando baixinho. O professor, Darrick Mendcrop, tinha um olhar sonhador e vago, mas dava aula com paixão, a estrita teoria de defesa por quase dois meses consecutivos eram difíceis de agüentar.

Em uma dessas aulas, entretanto, ele apareceu levitando um espelho.

"Guardem os pergaminhos," Falou, com um sorriso. "hoje teremos nossa primeira aula prática. Façam uma fila."

A classe entrou em polvorosa, todos se levantaram e começaram a se empurrar para tentar ganhar um lugar mais na frente. Ted e Arcturus acabaram conseguindo um bom lugar, mas não conseguiram passar na frente de Blake Wilkes, um slytherin imenso, e tiveram que se contentar. O professor colocou o espelho na frente da sala e começou sua explicação.

"Aqui dentro está uma criatura mágica muito fraca, o Chizpurfle. Na verdade, está infestado deles. É só para demonstrar para vocês como, se agirem com calma, a luta contra criaturas das trevas fica muito mais segura. Agora, o Chizpurfle é um parasita que se aloca em objetos mágicos. Um cuida de proteger o objeto enquanto os demais formam uma colônia. Quando vocês derrotarem esse guarda, o espelho ficará desencantado por alguns segundos, e depois o próximo Chizpurfle tomará o lugar do primeiro."

"Mas como o vencemos, prof. Mendcrop?" Perguntou à primeira da fila, Chiara O'Hara, uma menina cuja voz tinha um quê histérico.

"Bem, os Chizpurfles conseguem sentir o medo. Então você precisa ser confiante e manter a varinha reta enquanto fala _distinguo_. Depois, eu quero que façam o _Wingardium Leviosa_ que eu tenho certeza que Flitwick ensinou e os coloquem nessa gaiola."

A classe inteira repetiu a palavra em voz alta, e alguns começaram a praticar seu _Wingardium Leviosa_ nas penas mais próximas fazendo o professor sorrir e sinalizar para que Chiara se aproximasse. Ela chegou perto o espelho devagar e olhou dentro, mas o que quer que tenha visto certamente não era o que esperava. Ela deu um passo para trás, meio horrorizada.

"Ora—Como você—mas eu—" Ela começava, sem terminar, com a voz esganiçada. Apontou a varinha para o espelho e, trêmula de raiva, falou. "_Distinguo_!"

"Controle-se," Disse o professor, sorrindo e parecendo infinitamente mais interessado no belo passarinho de peito branco na janela do que na garota irada. "Se cuspir as palavras desse jeito, não vai funcionar."

"_Distinguo_!" Ela gritou, ainda mais brava por não ter conseguido de primeira. "_Distinguo_! _Dis_... ah, professor, é impossível me concentrar olhando o meu reflexo com esses furúnculos no rosto!"

Toda a classe riu. Estavam muito curiosos sobre o que Chiara estava vendo no espelho. De todos que riram, Chiara escolheu Arcturus para lançar um olhar ameaçador antes de voltar-se para o espelho. "_Distinguo_!"

E dessa vez, algo semelhante a uma sanguessuga azul-turquesa saiu de dentro do espelho. Surpresa, Chiara engasgou e seu _Wingardium Leviosa_ não foi rápido o bastante: o parasita voltou para dentro do espelho, fazendo com que ela gritasse de raiva e que toda a classe explodisse em risadas.

"Srta. O'Hara, talvez seja melhor deixar o sr. Wilkes ir primeiro... poderá tentar novamente depois..." O professor falou distraído, e pareceu mal notar quando a menina gritou alguns protestos agudos antes de sair tremendo os punhos de raiva para o fim da fila. O altíssimo garoto que era Blake Wilkes deu um passo à frente, olhou dentro do espelho e não pareceu nem um pouco afetado pela imagem distorcida que ele lhe oferecia, mas também lhe foram necessários três _distinguos _até que conseguisse falar o _guo_ corretamente e fosse ao fim da fila. Então, foi a vez de Arcturus.

Ele se posicionou à frente do espelho e, contra todas as expectativas, começou a rir. Então, puxou a varinha das vestes e, com a pose mais arrogante já vista, disse em alto e bom som um artistocrático "_Distinguo_!—_Wingardium Leviosa_!" E o pobre parasita sequer teve chance, foi imediatamente transportado para a gaiola.

Algumas pessoas da sala comemoraram e Ted bateu palmas para o amigo.

"Muito bom, sr. Black." Falou o prof. Mendcrop, não parecendo sequer ligeiramente mais interessado na conduta brilhante do aluno do que estivera pelos anteriores. "Cinco pontos para Slytherin. Próximo."

Ted se adiantou e viu, refletido no espelho, a sua imagem: os cabelos castanhos estavam espalhados por todos os lados, como num black power, e seus braços e dedos tinham se tornado tão obesos que ele duvidava que fosse possível segurar alguma coisa. Foi necessário fazer duas vezes, pois da primeira ele errou a mira de seu _Wingardium Leviosa_, mas não teve maiores problemas. A fila foi andando e, no fim, o espelho tinha sido desinfestado e todos os Chizpurfles, capturados. Cada casa recebeu dez pontos e foram para a próxima aula.

Quando chegaram na masmorra de Poções, a menina de cabelos pretos que era Chiara O'Hara foi falar com Arcturus, ladeada pelo grandalhão Blake e por um outro slytherin que Ted identificou vagamente como Alpin Butler.

"Todo metido, não é, Black?" Ela disse, com sua voz esganiçada. "Fica se achando só porque é um puro-sangue!"

"Do que você está falando?" Ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"O modo como você derrotou o Chizpurfle!" Ela cuspiu. "Tão _metido_!"

"Bom, O'Hara, aquilo ali _era_ um parasita."

"Não me interessa o que era!" Ela disse, balançando a cabeça. "Você fica se exibindo por aí só porque seu sangue é puro, e se acha melhor do que todos! Não pense que eu não notei! Para você, todos nós, mestiços, somos parasitas!"

"Eu não fico me achando porque sou puro-sangue. Acontece que eu também sou bonito e inteligente, caso você não tenha notado." Arcturus respondeu, e Blake Wilkes parecia estar prestes a atacá-lo. Ted tossiu para disfarçar uma risadinha. "E escuta, pra mim tanto faz se você é mestiça, puro-sangue ou nascida trouxa, ouviu?"

"Até parece!" Ela esganiçou novamente. "Todo mundo sabe como são os Black! Os maiores apoiadores de Você-Sabe-Quem na guerra, os que financiaram a ascensão dele! Vocês _todos_ deviam estar em Azkaban."

"Escuta aqui, garota, não fale sobre o que você—" Arcturus parecia estar começando a ficar irritado quando a professora entrou em sala e ordenou que todos se calassem. Ulna Mendrop, a irmã do professor Darrick, era uma mulher muito gentil, mas infinitamente precisa. Ela não teria nem um segundo de aula a menos do que deveria.

"Puro-sangue nojento." Ted chegou a ouvir Alpin Butler murmurar baixinho, antes de começar a aula. Eles prepararam uma poção simples para fazer o cabelo mudar de cor, e ao final da aula, quando a profa. Mendcrop recolheu as amostras, Arcturus disse, em alto e bom som. "Ora, mas Ted consegue fazer isso tão melhor!"

A classe inteira voltou-se e Ted, orgulhoso, sorriu largamente e tornou seus cabelos cor de turquesa, arrancando um _ooh_ impressionado de todos. Seus quatro amigos tinham descoberto suas propriedades Metamophmagicas quando, ao tentar subir uma escada depressa, um degrau repentinamente sumira e seu cabelo embranquecera com o susto.

Spike ficou muito impressionado e disse que aquilo era uma coisa ótima; Arcturus pareceu estar orgulhoso e muitíssimo divertido. Teddy, que estivera esperando pelo momento certo de contar que era um lobisomem, aproveitou essa oportunidade. O sorriso de Arcturus não vacilou, mas o Spike de repente fraquejou como se o lembrasse de algo terrível. E Cherry, com os olhos brilhantes, exclamou "Por Cristóvão Colombo! Algumas pessoas têm toda a sorte do mundo!"

O levantar de sobrancelhas da profa. Mendcrop, entretanto, não foi muito animado. "Um Metamorphmagus. Bem, esta é uma das poções que fazemos para simular aquilo que vocês têm nos genes."

E a classe foi dispensada. Algumas pessoas se reuniram em torno da mesa dos dois e pediram que Ted mudasse o formato do nariz ou da boca, coisa que ele fez até onde conseguia, pois ainda não dominara completamente a arte de mudar a aparência. Arcturus deu um sorriso de vitória ao ver-se cercado por todas aquelas garotas.

O trio constituído por Chiara O'Hara, Alpin Butler e Blake Wilkes, entretanto, apenas os olhou com nojo e desprezo antes de sair.

Quando, afinal, se livraram do montinho, tiveram o horário de almoço. Comeram muito depressa, como era de costume, e os quatro amigos deixaram suas respectivas mesas e correram para a margem do lago para conversar. Estava começando a esfriar.

"Nós tivemos a aula de Defesa mais legal do mundo!" Exclamou Ted, sentado sob ao sol. Spike, entretanto, escolheu um lugar sob a sombra de uma árvore. Então, Ted relatou como fora lutar contra os Chizpurfle. Os olhos de Cherry iam brilhando à medida que a história avançava.

"Eu quero ver isso!" Ela exclamou, no fim. "Vamos lá?"

Os três garotos se entreolharam, surpresos. "Vamos onde?" Perguntou Spike, curioso.

"Àquela sala do segundo andar onde guardam o material de Defesa!" Ela disse, como se fosse tudo muito óbvio. "Só temos essa aula na sexta, e eu não quero esperar tudo isso! Ah, vamos, Archie mostra pra gente como se faz, já que ele é tão bom." Arcturus estufou o peito e Ted suspirou. Cherry sabia como convencê-lo. "Vamos... até agora eu não cheguei a ver nenhuma criatura mágica! Nem uma pequena!"

"Mas essa sala é _proibida_, Cerentine." Pontuou Spike. a garota lançou-lhe um olhar de ameaça. _Odiava_ quando a chamavam pelo nome, portanto só o faziam quando queria irritá-la ou chamar sua atenção.

"Detalhes, detalhes." Ela balançou a mão. "O que você acha, Ted? Nosso lobinho não está com medo, está?"

"Bom, não, mas eu ainda não sei se é uma boa idéia." Ele ponderou, mas Arcturus deu-lhe um tapa nas costas.

"Ah, vamos lá, Ted! Não vai fazer mal nenhum, só vamos tirar um parasita pequeno e mostrar para Cherry..."

Arcturus sabia ser muito persuasivo. Ted viu-se cedendo e mesmo Spike, após alguma luta, acompanhou-os. "Vocês prometem que não vamos nos meter em problemas, certo?" Ele suspirou, antes de se levantar.

"Prometemos!" Os três responderam em uníssono.

Eles não sabiam o quanto estavam enganados.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Gallivant vem do inglês e significa divertir-se, vagabundear.**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**AN: Olá!**

**Primeiro de tudo, muitíssimo obrigada por todas as reviews que recebi pelo prólogo. (São catorze, e contando!) Eu espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Está cheio de OCs, mas foi o jeito, e farei de tudo para que eles fiquem interessantes...**

**Sobre o Arcturus e o Spike, tudo será explicado mais à frente, então tenham paciência.**

**Ah, ****RonMioneMKAOlsen**** e ****S0phia.weasley**** me informaram que a JK declarou que o Teddy não é um lobisomem. Bem, eu tenho a declarar que sempre será um lobinho para mim, e não interessa que a opinião da JK seja a... bem... oficial?**

**Agradecimentos! Se você conhecer qualquer uma dessas pessoas, pague um drinque a elas:**

**Natii** (Você concorda com a casa onde eu o coloquei? Que bom que gostou tanto assim!), **Bruno-top-Wealey**(Você ainda não me mandou sua idéia, ela será muito bem vinda!), **Likass** (Eu fiz a tal continuação! Gostou?), **Mrs. Violet** (Não foi na Corvinal, mas eu fugi do vermelho e dourado!), **Musette Fujiwara** ("Genial"? Puxa!), **Shakinha** (Siiim, eu adoro as irmãs Black, elas não podiam faltar!), **BelinhaZpears** (Acho que essa é minha parte favorita também!), **Jane Potter Skywalker** (#hugs you#), **Nin Costa** (Não foi Grifinória! Estou cansada de Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa sendo desprezadas...), **Estrela Negra** (Muito obrigada pelos elogios!), **RonMioneMKAOlsen** (Se achar mais um erro de plot, por favor não deixe de informar!), **S0phia.weasley** (Sim, eu sei... Pode deixar que a Victoire vai aparecer #pisca pra você#), **jufuao** (Qual foi essa que você leu? Indique! Estou fazendo pesquisa ainda...), **Carol** (Continuei! Valeu a pena?)

**Lembrando sempre que reviews alegram minha alma e tudo o mais...**

**Até a próxima!**

**Hell's Angel & Heaven's Demon**


	3. Doppelgänger

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Doppelgänger**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"_Allohomora_."

Spike Holmwood suspirou, nem um pouco surpreso que o distraído professor Darrick tivesse trancado a sala onde mantinha seu material apenas com uma chave. Numa escola de magia e bruxaria, ver uma porta trancada com uma _chave_ era estar a um _allohomora_ de distância de estar dentro dela.

"Onde você _aprende_ essas coisas, Spike?" Perguntou Arcturus, abrindo a porta. "Vamos logo!"

Ted olhou mais uma última vez ao redor, para ter certeza se Filch ou Madame Norris (que, eles tinham certeza, era uma gata imortal) não estavam por perto, e então seguiu os amigos para dentro da sala proibida, fechando-a suavemente.

"_Whoa_," Ele ouviu Cherry sussurrar, e voltou-se.

A sala inteira estava cheia dos mais diferentes objetos, desde um simples baú velho—"Deve ter um bicho-papão dentro, fiquem longe" Advertiu Spike—até um recipiente de vidro envolvendo o que parecia um cérebro com tentáculos. O centro da sala, entretanto, era ocupado por um enorme portal vazio, feito de pedra velha. Diretamente atrás do portal, num canto, estava o espelho.

"Ali," Apontou Teddy. "vamos, tentem não encostar em nada..."

O quarteto se adiantou, passando diretamente pelo meio do portal, mas sem tocá-lo. Cherry olhava os arredores absolutamente deslumbrada, mas Spike parecia nervoso e não parava de olhar para a porta, como se esperava que alguém os pegasse a qualquer instante.

"Agora, pasmem," Arcturus ergueu a varinha quando chegou na frente do espelho, com toda a classe que conseguiu reunir. Os três se afastaram um pouco. O garoto fez um floreio com a varinha que fez o sorriso de Cherry se alargar de deslumbramento, mas Ted rolou os olhos.

"Vamos lá, Archie. Pare de se exib—"

Mas não completou a frase. Não ouviu o _hunf_ exasperado do amigo, seguido de um _distinguo_ perfeitamente pronunciado. Não ouviu as palmas de Cherry nem os parabéns de Spike. Não viu o sorriso vitorioso de Arcturus, pois quando desviara os olhos do grupo, acabou encontrando algo muito mais interessante para observar.

Ele mesmo.

_Mas certamente não havia outro espelho na sala?_

Ted piscou, abobalhado. O garoto igual a ele, exatamente do outro lado do portal, parecia ligeiramente transparente quando inclinou a cabeça e começou a examinar os arredores. Esticou as pernas, como se as testasse, e sorriu satisfeito com o resultado. Ao seu lado estavam cópias peroladas de Arcturus, Cherry e Spike, que também analisavam o próprio corpo e os arredores.

"Mas que _raios_—" Ele começou, e seus amigos ficaram repentinamente silenciosos ao notarem suas estranhas réplicas peroladas. "Mas o quê... Peeves, é você?" Ele perguntou, atendo-se à sua última esperança e dando um passo a frente.

O movimento foi fatal. Os duplos, percebendo a presença dos quatro, rapidamente entraram em polvorosa e começaram a correr para todos os lados. O de Ted tropeçou nas próprias pernas, que obviamente não tinha testado direito, e parecia muito sólido quando atingiu o chão, mas ao levantar-se atravessou a parede para o jardim sem dificuldades. O de Arcturus atravessou a porta em direção ao corredor. O de Cherry também passou pelo corredor, atravessando a parede de pedra com a mesma facilidade que o outro atravessara a porta. O de Spike correu da direção deles.

"Cuidado!" O Spike real gritou, puxando Cherry para o lado. O duplo passou exatamente no local onde ela estava um segundo antes e atravessou a parede atrás deles. "Não passem mais por esse portal!"

Ted correu em direção à porta, tomando o cuidado de não passar por dentro do arco de pedra, e a escancarou. Não havia nem sinal dos dois duplos que por ali tinham passado. O corredor continuava silencioso e vazio.

"O que era aquilo?" Perguntou Ted, os cabelos desbotados de susto. "Nossas almas?"

"N—não pode ser," Era a primeira vez que viam Arcturus gaguejar, mas dadas as circunstâncias ninguém parou para pensar duas vezes sobre isso. "A única coisa capaz de arrancar a alma é um dementador, acho... e nesse caso não deveríamos poder nos mexer..."

"Acho que os criamos quando passamos por esse portal," Palpitou Spike, a voz estranhamente controlada e fria. Era a primeira das muitas vezes em que os palpites de Spike estariam corretos. "Será que—"

"Não _interessa_ o que é!" Gritou Cherry, de repente, livrando o braço e correndo em direção à porta. "vamos atrás deles, depressa!"

Como que despertos, os outros três dispararam atrás da garota. Ela rapidamente virou à esquerda, para a porta da sala onde o duplo de Spike deveria ter entrado, e forçou a porta. Obviamente, não esperava que esta cedesse com tanta facilidade, de forma que caiu no chão quando a madeira abriu, rangendo. Era uma sala de aula completamente vazia.

"Droga," Falou Ted, baixinho, entrando na sala para conferir se o duplo não estava escondido embaixo da mesa do professor. "Deve ter atravessado essa parede também. Acho que devíamos ir—"

"—Para a sala de detenção, moleque, perfeitamente."

Os quatro se viraram rapidamente para o corredor. Filch sorria para eles com seus dentes velhos e amarelos, gastos pelo uso. Seus olhos faiscaram de deleite enquanto acariciava a cabeça de Madame Nora, satisfeita com a denúncia que acabara de fazer. Como Filch se movia tão rapido pelos castelos era uma segredo que jamais descobririam.

"Entrando na sala proibida... tsc, tsc, tsc..." Ele estalou a língua. E Ted percebeu, com um chute mental, que tinham deixado a porta da sala 603 aberta no afã de correr. Depois, com falsa cerimônia, o zelador prosseguiu. "Queiram por favor, seguir-me..."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"E quando voltar, quero ver todos esses troféus brilhando. _Entendeu_, Ted Remus Lupin?"

Mas ele não teve sequer tempo de balbuciar uma resposta, pois a profa. Ulna Mendcrop bateu a porta da sala dos troféus, deixando-o para suspirar sozinho. Arcturus ficara na sala da professora para organizar o estoque de ingredientes de acordo com sua serventia; Cherry fora levada para escrever a frase _Não devo abrir portas proibidas_ duzentas vezes (_sádica, essa profa. Mendcrop_, pensou Ted, _sabe que nada irritaria mais a Cherry_); e Spike acabou designado para ajudar Hagrid a cuidar dos Mokes, lagartos que aparentemente podiam encolher quando desejavam, dificultando sua contagem.

E ele, Ted, ali para polir troféus. _Polir troféus_.

Suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos, que estavam turquesa. Tinham que cumprir estas tarefas até o jantar. E enquanto isso, aqueles _duplos_, ou o que quer que fossem, vagavam por aí fazendo sabe-se-lá-o-que-duplos-fazem. Não tinham tido coragem de contar sobre eles à profa. Mendcrop.

Era nisso que a mente de Ted trabalhava a todo o vapor enquanto ele passava panos molhados em algo incolor que cheirava a pêssego estragado em todos os troféus da sala. O que poderia acontecer? Aquelas coisas se pareciam com fantasmas, então talvez o máximo que pudessem fazer era assustar alguém... A menos que fossem como Peeves, e pudessem escolher quando queriam ficar sólidas?

Irritado, ele pegou um troféu de prata da prateleira. "Nesse caso é melhor torcermos para que não tenham o temperamento de P—espera." Se interrompeu em voz alta, prestando atenção na inscrição.

_A Remus John Lupin, pelo segundo lugar na competição interclasses de duelo. Junho, 1974._

Ted afastou todo o resto da mente e tentou fazer um cálculo mental rápido. 1974. Seu pai tinha quinze anos quando ganhara aquela taça. Estava no quinto ano, e tinha ganhado de todos os seus colegas de classe, inclusive do pai de Harry...

O pensamento o encheu de orgulho e ele deu um polimento especial até as mais fundas reentrâncias das palavras. Seu pai tinha ganhado aquele troféu. Seu _pai_.

Claro, ele tinha Harry, Ginny, Draco e todos os outros, mas às vezes se sentia perdido por não ter pais.O dia dos pais era como uma dor em um membro que já perdera. Não tinha sequer uma lembrança deles, e embora sua avó Andrômeda tivesse mostrado todas as fotos que conseguiu reunir, aquela prova irrefutável, gravada em prata, de que seu pai existira acendeu algo quente em seu peito. Abaixo do queixo, entre os ombros, direto no coração.

Durou pouco, entretanto.

Alguma coisa caiu no meio da sala.

Ele voltou-se, surpreso. Cherry estava parada perto de alguns dos troféus, e ela ria agudamente, chutando de lado uma peça dourada. "Cherry?" Ele perguntou, a voz meio falha. "Como você chegou aqui?"

A menina cobriu a boca para abafar uma risadinha, e Ted franziu a testa. Risadinhas eram muito pouco características Cerentine March. E agora que ele estava notando, parecia-lhe que podia ver vagamente a parede atrás dela...

Seus cabelos ficaram totalmente brancos de susto quando ele subitamente compreendeu _quem_ era a menina.

Teddy levantou-se depressa, levando a taça que carregava, mas foi tarde demais para impedir a menina de derrubar toda uma prateleira de troféus com o braço, causando um barulho ensurdecedor que chegou a ferir as aguçadas orelhas lupinas. Ela riu alto, chutando alguns troféus para o lado de forma que pudesse andar para a próxima prateleira.

"Pare!" Ele disse baixo, agarrando o braço do duplo de Cherry. Entretanto, de por um segundo pareceu um corpo sólido, em seguida dissolveu-se como pó em água, e foi como segurar um fantasma. "Ela pode escolher quando quer ser sólida." Ted concluiu, assombrado.

A menina deu outra risadinha, avançando para a próxima estante de troféus e chutando alguns dos que estavam no chão no caminho. _Daqui a pouco o barulho vai chamar alguém_, Ted pensou, meio desesperado _se a profa. Mendcrop descobrir..._

O pensamento fez com que ele estremecesse.

A menina parecida com Cherry pegou uma taça pequena, aparentemente com a intenção de batê-la na parede e destruí-la.

_Agora, ela com certeza está sólida!_

Bang.

A menina caiu no chão, desacordada e definitivamente muito sólida, quando Ted bateu na cabeça dela com toda a força usando o troféu que seu pai tinha ganhado tantos anos atrás. O garoto suspirou, um tanto aliviado, enquanto agradecia mentalmente ao pai por ter estudado Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e vencido aquele concurso.

_Mas que diabos eu vou fazer agora?_, ele pensou, olhando a bagunça em volta e a menina desacordada. _Ela vai voltar a si em... sei lá, _pouco_ tempo! O que eu vou..._

"Ted! Hey, Teddy!" Ele levantou a cabeça depressa. Ouvira alguém gritando seu nome muito ao longe, e a voz era tão parecida com a de Arcturus... Ele procurou ao redor, quase esperando ver o amigo. "Ted Remus Lupin!"

Não parecia ter ninguém lá dentro com ele além da garota desacordada, então ele fez o que pareceu mais lógico na hora: pôs a cabeça para fora da janela e olhou pra baixo. "Tem alguém aí?" Chamou. sentiu, em seguida, algo gelado em sua nuca e voltou-se rapidamente para cima. "Hey!"

Arturus estava dependurado numa janela, a mais ou menos dois andares de distância. O coração de Ted deu um salto: sim, Arcturus estava cumprindo detenção na torre onde deveria estar o armário extra e poções, exatamente ali. "O que foi esse barulho?" Ele gritou ao longe.

Ted rapidamente puxou um pedaço de pergaminho de dentro das vestes e escreveu o problema nele. Depois, mais uma vez dependurando-se na janela, mandou-o por _Wingardium Leviosa_ até a janela onde ele podia ver os ombros e a cabeça do amigo. Por duas vezes eles pensou que não teria poder suficiente para levar algo tão alto, mas como não havia vento e o pergaminho era leve, chegou até a torre sem problemas.

Arcturus leu depressa e, embora Ted estivesse longe demais para poder distinguir direito a expressão do amigo, ele sabia que suas sobrancelhas deviam estar quase se unindo em cima do nariz, como sempre faziam quando o garoto estava surpreso. Archie nunca arregalada os olhos—seu orgulho não permitia. Quando terminou de ler, Arcturus fez alguns gestos que Ted não entendeu e voltou para dentro da torre. _Definitivamente precisamos encontrar um meio de comunicação_, pensou. _Bom, o melhor que dá pra fazer agora e cumprir o resto da detenção e esperar para consultar o Spike. Ele com certeza vai saber o que fazer._

E foi o que Ted fez pela hora seguinte. Poliu os todos os troféus mantendo vigilância periódica na figura meio transparente estirada no chão, e a estuporava quando parecia estar voltando à consciência. Quando Ted tinha certeza de ter terminado, entretanto, não conseguiu abrir a porta, e apenas após minuciosa revisão ele notou uma única marca de ferrugem em algo que parecia uma xícara dada à _Melissa Davies, 1876_. Após retirada essa mancha, o feitiço na porta se extinguiu.

Olhou através da porta. O corredor parecia totalmente vazio.

Arrastou o clone da amiga para fora. Ele estava no terceiro andar, e começou a vasculhar sua mente em busca de um lugar onde podia escondê-la. A classe de Feitiços estava fora de questão, assim como a Área Hospitalar. Então seu coração deu um salto: o armário de vassouras do Térreo! Ninguém nunca ia lá. Só teria de arrastá-la escadas abaixo sem que ninguém visse...

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Onde está?" Foi a primeira pergunta de Arcturus quando chegou ao Hall de Entrada e encontrou o amigo parado. Cherry e Spike estavam logo atrás.

"Dentro do armário," Respondeu Ted, indicando a porta com a cabeça. "Continua desacordada, mas vai parecer suspeito se eu tiver que ficar conferindo de dez em dez minutos. O que vamos _fazer_?"

"Sai da frente."

Não foi uma pergunta. Arcturus rapidamente passou pelo amigo em direção a porta de madeira e abriu-a como se tivesse todo o direito de fazê-lo, e por causa disso nenhuma das poucas pessoa no Hall o olhou duas vezes.

Ted viu o amigo tirar um frasquinho de dentro do bolso, e em seguida a porta foi fechada e ele não viu mais nada.

"O que era aquilo?" Ele perguntou.

"Poção do Morto-Vivo," Respondeu Spike. "Hagrid me liberou da detenção mais cedo, então eu estava voltando pro castelo quando uma coruja _jogou_ uma coisa em cima de mim..."

Spike suspirou, e Ted franziu as sobrancelhas. "Jogou uma coisa em você?"

"Sabe, tinha uma coruja passando casualmente pela janela do quarto andar, em direção ao corujal. Arcturus simplesmente a _pegou_ e amarrou um bilhete dizendo o que estava acontecendo na perna dela." Spike terminou. "Ela não estava nem um pouco feliz, sabe. Tentou me machucar de verdade com aquele pedaço de pergaminho."

Cherry riu alto. "Eu pagava pra ter visto essa."

"Mas e depois?" Perguntou Teddy.

"Bom, sabe, está naquele nosso livro _Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos_. Eu li durante as férias. Eu lembro que dizia que asfódelo e losna produziam uma poção de dormir tão forte que era chamada de Poção do Morto-Vivo, então ele foi ver se tinha alguma dessas no depósito de poções..."

"Mas é um sabe-tudo, mesmo." Cherry comentou, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas. "Mas relaxa, a gente te ama por isso."

"Pronto," Falou Arcturus, saindo do armário. O frasquinho não estava à vista em lugar nenhum. "Ela vai ficar assim até darmos uma poção de efeito contrário. Agora, o que vamos fazer?"

Todos os olhares se voltaram rapidamente para Spike, que enrubesceu. "Eu não sei, ok?"

"Biblioteca," Concluiu Ted laconicamente, imediatamente começando a subir as escadas. Ouviu ainda o suspiro exasperado de Cherry antes que ela os seguisse.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Foi lá que eles passaram várias horas até que uma já muito velha Madame Pince os expulsasse a golpes de bengala. Mesmo assim, Spike pegou um livro que era quase o dobro do seu tamanho—o que deixou todos muito surpresos, pois ele parecia baixo e magro demais para carregá-lo—recitando um texto que sabia de cor.

"_Portal do Doppelgänger_," Ele disse. "Existem poucos portais encantados capazes de produzir os duplos fantasmagóricos dos seres vivos que passam sob seu arco. O portal tem que ter sido feito a partir de pedras mais antigas do que o ser que deverá ser duplicado, e deve ter em seu interior três pedras de Sagée..." Ele fechou o livro de repente. "Como se _precisássemos_ da receita pra fazer outro daqueles!"

"Madame Pince não nos deu tempo pra procurar como _derrotá-los_," Suspirou Arcturus. "Parece que vamos ter que esperar até amanhã. Quanto tempo dura a poção?"

"Até que se beba o antídoto." Respondeu Spike, dando de ombros. "Não precisamos nos preocupar com isso."

"Ah, mas que diabos!" Cherry bagunçou seus cabelos já muito bagunçados. "Porque não apenas _explodimos_ aquela coisa?"

"Admito que passou pela minha cabeça," Confessou Ted, rindo. "Mas é melhor voltarmos para nossos dormitórios antes que ganhemos _outra_ detenção."

Os quatro amigos despediram-se brevemente. Cherry e Spike foram em direção ás escadaria que conduziam às torres, enquanto Ted seguiu com Arcturus até o Hall de Entrada, onde se separaram.

Não dormiu muito bem naquela noite. Perguntava-se onde estaria seu duplo, e se ele também seria capaz de se transformar num lobisomem...

A lua cheia era em uma semana e meia.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Toda a preocupação foi em vão, entretanto.

Na manhã seguinte, quando as figuras cansadas de Ted, Cherry e Arcturus se dirigiam para o café-da-manhã, Spike, mais desperto que nunca, surgiu do nada e declarou. "Precisamos conversar."

"Ah, qual é!" Protestou Cherry. As olheiras sob seus olhos eram evidentes.

"É importante. Venham logo." Ele declarou brevemente, e voltou para dentro do castelo no contra-fluxo da maioria dos estudantes. Ted e Cherry se entreolharam em compreensão antes de seguir Arcturus que, bocejando, foi o primeiro a obedecer.

"Ok, Spike," Perguntou Ted quando estavam longe da massa. "O que foi?"

O garoto puxou de dentro das vestes negras um pergaminho escrito com uma letra que definitivamente não era a dele. "Olhem só," Ele declarou, apontando algumas linhas garranchadas. "O quarto ano estudou estes doppelgängers ainda este mês, e aqui diz como destruí—"

"Como você conseguiu isso?" Perguntou Arcturus, sem cerimônia. Spike corou um pouco.

"Afanei." Isso pegou todos de surpresa, tanto que até afugentou o sono de Ted. "Da bolsa de um garoto do quarto ano. Mas _vou _devolver depois!" Ele apressou-se em complementar. "É só que... bom, deixa pra lá. O que importa é que pra acabar com essa coisas temos que colocar elas _de volta_ dentro da gente."

"O quê?" Perguntou Arcturus novamente.

"É," Completou Spike impacientemente. "o doppelgänger e aquele de quem ele partiu tem que entrar em contato físico e deve-se fazer o feitiço _Iunctum Iterum_. Mas é um feitiço do quarto ano, eu não sei se conseguiremos..."

"Tem o movimento da varinha aí?" Cortou Arcturus. Spike, concentrado, balançou a cabeça e correu os olhos pelo papel rapidamente.

"Reto, horizontal e rápido como um corte."

"Então vamos lá agora."

O Hall estava quase completamente vazio, salvo por aqueles que tinham perdido a hora e se arrastavam, sonolentos, pelo corredor. Cherry foi a primeira a escanear a área com o olhar e armar um plano.

"Vai fazer uma cena ali, Ted." Ela apontou próximo da porta do grande Salão. "Mude a cor do cabelo. Sei lá. Nós vamos arrastar a tal cópia pro corredor. Vai _logo_."

E Teddy foi repentinamente lançado na porta do salão de entrada. Os atrasados para o café olharam ameaçadoramente para ele, e a surpresa foi tamanha que os cabelos de Ted ficaram cor de púrpura, o que imediatamente atraiu todos os olhos do salão sobre ele.

"Eh—isso está estranho hoje." Ele inventou, mudando a cor do cabelo repetidamente. "Deve ter alguma coisa a ver com a lua, sei lá."

"Um Metamorphmagus!" Bradou um Slytherin do segundo ano. O grupinho se juntou ao redor dele, dando aos quatro conspiradores tempo para tirar a doppelgänger desacordada no armário. "Você consegue mudar o nariz também?"

"Está brincando?" Ted se concentrou. Mudar o rosto exigia um pouco mais de esforço, mas em breve seu nariz estava longo e pontiagudo, com uma verruga que arrancou risadas dos mais novos. Suas orelhas, que ficaram repentinamente pontiagudas, também pareceram divertir a platéia, até que o grupo de quatro tinha sumido atrás da porta do corredor e Cherry lhe fez um sinal positivo.

"Opa." Ele disse, voltando seu cabelo ao costumeiro castanho. "Estabilizou. É melhor eu pegar meu, h'm... _Remédio_, logo."

O grupo lhe murmurou algumas despedidas antes de deixá-lo partir.

"Tudo pronto?" Perguntou Ted, fechando a porta do corredor atrás de si. Cherry estava parada no meio do espaço, segurando sua cópia em pé.

"Vamos _logo_ com isso," Ela ofegou. "Ela é pesada!"

"Pesa exatamente o mesmo que você, Cherry," Comentou Spike, casualmente. Ela lhe lançou um olhar assassino. "Ah... bem, eu não quis dizer que..."

"Vamos logo com isso," Repetiu Arcturus, erguendo a varinha. "Como era mesmo... _Iunctum Iterum_!" Ele fez o movimento com a varinha, mas nada aconteceu. O garoto pareceu muito aborrecido por isso.

"O movimento tem que começar no mesmo instante que as palavras, acho." Palpitou Spike.

"Tem certeza que esse feitiço está _certo_?"

Mas, na terceira ou quarta tentativa, quando os braços de Cherry estavam a ponto de quebrar, o doppelgänger simplesmente sumiu no ar com um _pop_. De tão surpresa, a garota caiu no chão, seu cabelo cor de cobre se esparramando.

"Deu certo!" Comemorou Ted, jogando um punho no ar. "Um a menos, e sem tantos problemas assim."

"Onde vocês estariam sem mim?" Arcturus comentou, mais para si do que para qualquer outro, e recebeu de Ted um empurrão.

Spike ajoelhou e ergueu uma mão cavalheirescamente para a amiga. "Tudo bem?"

"H'm... _Acho _que tudo," Ela respondeu, aceitando a mão. "Parece que tem mais pensamentos na minha cabeça, mas sem problemas. Agora, _podemos_ comer? Minha última refeição foi o almoço de ontem."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

A primeira aula do dia era Feitiços, dado em conjunção com os Ravenclaws. Ted e Spike sentaram-se o mais ao fundo possível da sala e imediatamente debruçaram-se sobre o pergaminho roubado enquanto o prof. Flitwick ensinava aos alunos um feitiço que os dois já conheciam muito bem: _allohomora_.

"Aí diz o pra quê um doppelgänger serve?" Ted sussurrou a pergunta. "Eu não consigo pensar em _nenhum_ motivo porque alguém quereria fazer um."

"Bom, um doppelgänger é como o gêmeo mau da pessoa que o criou." Pontuou Spike, apontando a linha onde isso estava explicado, que Ted não se incomodou em ler. Pra quê, quando poderia conseguir a informação já mastigada? "Parece que um dos grandes medos na guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem era que ele criasse um doppelgänger. Se _um_ causava tanto estrago, imagine dois?"

"Harry já era."

"Sim. Tanto que tiveram que destruir todas as pedras de Sagée que conseguiam encontrar, para impedir que ele fizesse um portal."

"Bom, ok." Ted deu de ombros. "E a gente pode _matar _um?"

"Não, eles são imortais." Sussurrou Spike, correndo os olhos até o começo do pergaminho.

"É, ia ser realmente um _desastre _se Voldemort criasse um." Spike deu um salto na cadeira, assustando um pouco Ted, que olhou para todos os lados esperando ver um doppelgänger. "O que foi?"

"O nome!" Ele respondeu. "Você disse o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem!"

"Ah," Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, aliviado. "desculpe. É que Harry sempre o chama assim. Ele me disse para não ter medo de dar nome às coisas."

"Harry _Potter_?" perguntou Spike assombrado, e um pouco mais alto que deveria. O prof. Flitwick mandou-os ficar quieto e jogou um pequeno pedaço de giz na dupla para enfatizar a ordem. Ambos se calaram e fingiram prestar atenção.

O sinal bateu pouco depois de Hillis Howie—uma Ravenclaw excepcionalmente boba, especialmente para os padrões de Ravenclaw—finalmente conseguir destrancar seu pequeno baú com um feitiço, e a sala foi dispensada.

"Você conhece Harry Potter!" Spike falou assim que os dois colocaram os pés fora da sala. "Como?"

"Bom, na verdade ele é meu padrinho." Ted respondeu, e sentiu os cabelos avermelharem de orgulho quando os olhos de Spike ficaram do tamanho de bolas de tênis de tanta admiração.

"Ele é meu ídolo desde que tenho seis anos," o garoto admitiu timidamente. Aparentemente, Spike julgava como extremamente tolas as pessoas que tinham ídolos, mas abrira uma exceção para Harry. "Sabe, ele defendeu quem era diferente como ninguém jamais tinha feito."

Ted sorriu largamente. "O Harry é ótimo." Declarou. E então os dois se separaram no corredor e Ted correu para a estufa, para ter Herbologia com a turma dos Gryffindor.

"E aí? O que você e o Spike descobriram?" Ela disse em tom de mistério quando ele chegou, e ele percebeu que a amiga estava simplesmente adorando toda essa missão secreta.

"Não dá pra matar um. A gente tem que usar aquele feitiço pra recolocá-los dentro da gente, mesmo." Ele respondeu no mesmo tom confidencial, enquanto calçava as luvas. "Aliás, você melhorou desde—desde a dor de cabeça que estava tendo de manhã?"

Cherry virou-se para ele com uma interrogação nos olhos negros e chegou a abrir a boca para perguntar que diabos de dor de cabeça era essa quando ela notou que um outro garoto tinha se sentado na bancada deles, então Ted mudara rapidamente de assunto.

"Ah," Ela gaguejou. "Claro, claro, bem melhor. Oi, Jerry."

O garoto chamado Jerry sorriu seus dentes brancos que criavam um contraste bonito com a pele escura. "Olá. Temos que fazer trios, vocês se importam se eu..."

"Claro que não." Ela respondeu sem consultar. "Ted, esse é Jerry Flemmings. Está em Gryffindor comigo. Jerry, esse é—"

"Ted Lupin, claro" Ele completou, sorrindo largamente para Ted, que o encarou com um olhar interrogativo, procurando bem no fundo de sua mente se já o conhecia. "O metamorphmagus! Todo mundo sabe quem é. Eu vi o show que você deu de manhã na porta do Salão."

"Ah, _sim_," Falou Ted, lembrando-se da mentira. "claro. Meus poderes estavam, h'm... um pouco _estranhos_ de manhã. Mas já passou."

Nesse momento, a profa. Sprout entrou e todos ficaram quietos. A aula transcorreu de forma muito agradável, mesmo quando Cherry se descuidou e foi mordida por uma das pequeninas plantas carnívoras de que cuidavam.

Algumas vezes, os dois amigos trocavam olhares cúmplices. Mas não podiam falar na frente de Jerry. Quanto menos pessoas soubessem, melhor.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Foi no sábado que o próximo incidente ocorreu.

Os professores pareciam estar de especial mau-humor. Pelo menos, essa era a impressão que passavam a qualquer um dos alunos no corredor. Os quatro amigos vinham descendo uma das cento e quarenta e duas escadas de Hogwarts, em direção ao jardim, quando uma profa. Ulna Mendcrop muito irritada cruzou com eles.

"Melhor irmos depressa," Comentou Ted, baixinho. "antes que ela _prenda nossa cabeça numa gaiola com um rato faminto_, ou algo assim."

"Aposto que ela é bem capaz." Sussurrou Arcturus, rindo.

"Srta. March."

Os quatro gelaram em seus lugares na escada. Olhando a professora muito irritada.

"S-sim?" Respondeu Cherry, com sua melhor voz corajosa. Os olhos da porfa. Mendcrop faiscavam de ódio.

"Eu penso que mandei a senhorita ficar cumprindo detenção!" Ela disse em tom austero.

"Ah?" Cherry ia murmurar um protesto quando sentiu uma cotovelada forte de Ted nas costelas. Ela, então, ia dirigir seu protesto a ele quando viu seus olhos arregalados, e seu pequeno assentir de cabeça Confusa, então, ela prosseguiu. "Ah, sim."

"Então volte para a sala de Poções imediatamente e não saia de lá até que toda a bagunça esteja arrumada!" A professora cuspiu, com ódio. "E da próxima vez que eu a pegar bagunçando meus materiais, pode ter certeza de que vou me encarregar pessoalmente de expulsá-la. _Como_ a senhorita chegou aqui tão depressa?"

"Bom—" Ela engoliu em seco. "Foi uma passagem, sabe. Ela abriu de repente. Mas já estou voltando!"

E os quatro dispararam escada abaixo. Cherry, então, voltou-se para Ted. "O que _foi_?"

"Um doppelgänger!" Ele disse baixo, e os quatro de repente se lembraram.

"Mas Teddy, nós já capturamos o doppelgänger da Cherry. Com certeza foi um erro da profa. Mendcrop e—" Começou Spike, mas Ted o cortou.

"Não, não! É o _meu_ doppelgänger!" Ele disse. Diante da confusão geral, esclareceu: "Metamorphmagus, lembram?"

Foi como se uma luz se acendesse atrás dos olhos dos outros três, e no instante seguinte tinham disparado em direção ás masmorras. Dito e feito: no meio da sala de poções, virando carteiras de lado e atirando livros na parede, juntamente com alguns frascos de materiais usados para fazer poções, havia uma pessoa.

Mas agora ela não se parecia mais com Cherry, e sim com Hillis Howie, a colega de classe de Spike. O tom perolado deixava o doppelgänger inconfundível.

"Por isso os professores estão de mau humor," Deduziu Spike. "essa coisa deve ter causado problemas durante _dias_."

"_Peguem_!"

O comando de Arcturus pegou todos de surpresa. Aparentemente, o plano do garoto era pegar o doppelgangër desprevenido, enquanto ainda estava sólido, mas ele falhou quando os quatro receberam uma mesa como boas-vindas.

"Desgraçado!"

Arcturus, que tinha ido na frente, mal tivera tempo para barrar a carteira com o braço. Atirou-se em direção ao duplo, mas o atravessou. A forma de Hillis Howie riu alegremente da cena e jogou nele o conteúdo de um frasco próximo.

Em seguida, riu ainda mais alto da visão de um Black coberto de pó de asfódelo.

Cherry, sendo a mais alta e com as pernas mais desproporcionalmente longas—coisas da pré-alolescência—entre os quatro, foi a segunda a tentar segurar doppelgänger, e chegou a conseguir por um segundo, antes de ele voltar a ficar ectoplasmático.

"Ted!" Ela gritou, irada. "Por Marco Pólo, como você _pegou _essa coisa, da outra vez?"

"Bom," Foi a resposta. "Eu esperei ele ficar sólido e dei-lhe com o troféu na cabeça..."

"Não tem nenhum troféu aqui!" Cherry exclamou desviando quando um livro foi jogado na sua direção. "Plano B?"

Hillis Howie, entretanto, fixou seu olhar em Spike. Provavelmente nunca o tinha visto, pois começou a ficar muito interessada em mudar seu rosto para um igual ao dele. Isso pareceu lembrar o garoto de algo terrível.

Muito pior do que qualquer um imaginaria.

As íris normalmente cor de âmbar dele pareceram ficar ligeiramente mais vermelhas, e não se parecia nem um pouco com o Spike que conheciam quando deu um passo a frente e chocou o punho contra o rosto igual ao seu.

E que soco!

O susto aparentemente pegara o doppelgänger de surpresa, pois ele parecia muito sólido quando Ted aparou sua queda, e no segundo seguinte, Arcturus já tinha sacado sua varinha e murmurado um perfeito _Iunctum Iterum_, e sem seguida os quatro estavam sós na sala de Poções.

"E é _meeeeenos_ um!" Gritou Cherry, dando um soco de comemoração no ar. "Nós somos ótimos!"

"Bem, se ele foi capaz de copiar a Metamophmagia, fico feliz que tenhamos conseguido antes de sábado que vem!" Suspirou Ted. "Seria um problema se essa coisa se transformasse num lobo."

"O que foi, Spike?"

A pergunta de Arcturus pegou Ted de surpresa, e ele ergueu a cabeça. De fato, Spike estava estranho, parecia inquieto, nem um pouco disposto a comemorar com eles.

"Doppelgängers copiam as características mágicas das pessoas, não só a aparência." Ele sussurrou, muito sério. "Isso não estava naquele trabalho do quarto ano. _Odeio_ a pessoa desleixada que o escreveu."

"Mas qual o problema?" Arcturus fez o ar de pouco caso que era sua especialidade.

Spike tremeu. "Você não entendem? Eu sou um vampiro! Há um vampiro à solta em Hogwarts!"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Doppelgänger vem do alemão e significa duplo que anda, réplica ambulante.**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**A/N: Ahem.**

**Capítulo dois pronto! E o segredo do Spike foi revelado! Eu percebi que o capítulo anterior acabando dando mais espaço do que deveria à Cherry, então deixei este para que a arrogância e talento indiscutíveis de Arcturus possam ser mostrados, além do cavalheirismo do Spike.**

**(E o Ted, como fica nessa história toda? #Tosse#)**

**Estas pessoas merecem biscoitos:**

**Musette Fujiwara** (Os pais do Arcturus devem ser revelados no próximo capítulo! Isso se e não me animar e extrapolar o número de páginas...), **Lele Potter Black** (Muito obrigada, viu?), **jufuao** (Vou ler esta fic que você indicou, não tem quase nenhuma fic do Ted em português e meu material de pesuisa está acabando... Ah! #Sussurra# A Cherry é minha favorita também, mas não deixe os outros saberem, ok?), **S0phia.weasley** (A Victoire vai aparecer sim, mas pelos meus complexos cálculos aritméticos, só no terceiro ano. A fic terá por volta de vinte capítulos, fico cansada só de pensar...), **Bruno-top-Wealey** (Ah! Quando postar essa história não deixe de me avisar!), **BelinhaZpears** (Siiim, eu também não aguentava mais que todos fossem de Gryffindor! E se quer uma pista sobre os pais do Arcturus... eles não estão na árvore genealógica. Não os _pais_.), **Jane Potter Skywalker** (Oh sim! Draco manda no mundo! E não esqueça da bebida da Bela...), **Marcy Black** (Eu também gosto do nome Cassiopéia, e pareceu apropriado já que já tinha uma Andrômeda na história!), **Shakinha** (Tantas perguntas sobre o Archie! Mas é segredo por enquanto, tenha paciência.), **Mrs. Violet** (Ué, o Draco não criticou a ida do ted à Hogwarts... ele estava ameação a McGonagal caso ela _não_ o aceitasse! Será que a frase não ficou clara?), **Mimi Potter **(Postei! Agradou?), **Amy Aine** (A aleatoriedade está a meu favor então. obrigada!), **Vivis Drecco** (Haha! Tudo bem, eu te dou o drink em vez do biscoito!), **Gwen Ab'Saber** (Obrigada! Aqui está o resto!)

**Ufa! Mas que belo número, hein? Vocês alegram minha alma, fazem e meu dia e todas essas coisas de livro de auto-ajuda!**

**Até mais!**

**Hell's Angel & Heaven's Demon**


	4. Krasis

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Krasis**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Eu sou um vampiro! Há um vampiro à solta em Hogwarts!"

Caiu uma espécie de silêncio chocado entre os quatro. Spike desviou os olhos, agitado como jamais o tinham visto, mas isso não foi suficiente para desviar a atenção dos outros. Vários fatos começaram a passar pela mente de Ted, finalmente fazendo sentido, como o fato de Spike sempre escolher um lugar a sombra de uma árvore quando havia sol, ou recusar qualquer comida que contivesse alho...

De repente, Cherry indelicadamente quebrou o silêncio: "Que _legal_!"

"O quê?" Perguntou Spike, com a expressão de quem acabou de receber um choque elétrico.

"É!" Ela disse, com o sorriso largo que deixava entrever suas gengivas. "Um lobisomem, um vampiro... E você é o que, Archie? O incrível homem-gorila, nas horas vagas?"

Arcturus riu, mas a expressão de Spike continuou indecifrável.

"Mas o que houve com você, Spike?" Perguntou Ted, na esperança de tirar o amigo do choque. Talvez ele fosse o único ali que entendia o sentimento de Spike naquele momento: ele também tivera medo de ser rejeitado pelos amigos quando contasse que era lobisomem.

"É," Interviu Archie, quando acabou de divertir Cherry com sua imitação de incrível homem-gorila. "eu achei que os vampiros vivessem no fundo de matas fechadas, como a Floresta Probida."

"N-não." Conseguiu balbuciar Spike. "E-esses são só os vampiros... puros. Como eu só fui mordido quando era pequeno, eu—"

"Você tem que beber _sangue_?" Os olhos de Cherry brilharam numa curiosidade um tanto sádica.

"Bom, sim, mas... Duas doses da Poção de van Helsing por dia saciam essa sede." Ele prosseguiu, escolhendo cuidadosamente cada palavra. "Eu—eu não expus você a nenhum perigo, é só que—"

"Relaxa, Spike," Ted sorriu para o amigo, que retribuiu fracamente. Notou, pela primeira vez, que os dentes dele eram anormalmente brancos. "achou mesmo que iríamos deixar de gostar de você por causa disso?"

Foi como se de repente tivessem tirado um peso enorme das castas do menino. Ele levantou a cabeça e esticou a coluna, parecendo finalmente se sentir seguro para ocupar um lugar no mundo, e Ted percebeu que Spike não era tão baixo quanto parecia, embora continuasse o menor dos quatro.

"Agora, é melhor corrermos atrás do seu doppelgänger," Lembrou Arcturus, saindo pela porta. "duvido que ele seja tão legal conosco quanto você."

Ted seguiu o amigo, e antes de sair ainda ouviu-o dizer: "Você não está com _medo_ de mim, agora?"

"É claro que não, Spike." Respondeu Cherry exasperada. "Mas você também vai ter que continuar gostando de mim se eu virar uma princesa sereia ninja radioativa, feito?"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Mas tudo indicava que o doppelgänger de Spike era, sim, tão legal quanto ele. Novembro passou sem incidentes como alunos mordidos por vampiros, e a única coisa anormal foi que Arcturus recebeu um número exorbitante de detenções.

"Virar minha mesa de cabeça pra baixo e depois fugir como se isso fosse livrá-lo do castigo!" Rugiu o prof. Flitwick, do alto de seus oitenta centímetros, e condenou o inocente Arcturus o fim de semana escrevendo _sou um estudante e não um troll mantanhês_.

"Sr. Black, _nunca_ mais quero vê-lo fazendo bagunça na cozinha. Aqueles pobres elfos estavam aos prantos!" Foi o que disse a profa. Sprout antes de condená-lo a passar a tarde catalogando as plantas carnívoras.

"Andando na escola no meio da noite e fugindo achando que eu não ia vê-lo! Mais uma dessas, sr. Black, e terei imenso prazer em recomendá-lo á expulsão." As palavras duras da profa. Mendcrop não foram nada comparados ao seu castigo: uma semana inteira classificando vermes de acordo com suas características filogenéticas, e cinqüenta pontos a menos para Slytherin.

"Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa logo," Pediu Arcturus aos amigos, quando os encontrou depois de escrever pela última vez _sou um estudante e não um troll mantanhês_. "Senão, eu vou ser expulso!"

"Estamos fazendo o possível, mas ele sempre some quando chegamos à cena do crime." Explicou Ted, tão aborrecido quando o amigo após ter passado a tarde atrás do doppelgänger.

De repente, ouviram um barulho agudo e se voltaram para a janela. Morpheus, a coruja de Ted, batia animadamente com o bico no vidro. Suas pernas estavam cheias de cartas.

"Ah, eu estava começando a ficar preocupado," Ele disse, abrindo a janela e deixando que a coruja soltasse toda a sua carga rapidamente em cima da mesa. "Tudo isso? Não é à toa que demorou!"

Havia três cartas: uma de Draco, uma de Harry, uma de sua avó Andrômeda. Ted sorriu ao abrir esta última primeiro.

"Você vai _ler_ agora?" Perguntou Cherry, irritada.

"Só vai levar um minuto," Ele justificou. "Esperem aí."

_Meu querido neto,_

_estamos todos aqui pensando em você. As férias de natal estão chegando, então acho que nos veremos logo! Narcissa admitiu ontem que sem você esta casa fica terrivelmente chata. Anda tomando sua poção direito? Harry me contou que você passa as noites de lua cheia na cabana de Hagrid, espero que esteja de divertindo._

_Esta sexta seria aniversário de Bellatrix. Você pode não acreditar Ted, mas eu e sua tia fomos muito amigas quando crianças. Ás vezes, ainda sinto a falta dela._

_Melhores votos,_

_Andrômeda._

Ted redobrou a carta e colocou-a de lado para responder depois. _Tipicamente avó_. Chata, falando se saudades e remédios. Correu rapidamente para abrir a carta de Harry.

_Alô, Ted!_

_Que bom saber que as aulas vão bem. Você deve ter herdado o cérebro de seu pai—quando ele, meu pai, Sirius e Pettigrew eram amigos, Remus era o único que os impedia de fazerem coisas terrivelmente estúpidas. E ainda assim eles se metiam em tanta confusão!_

_O James e o Albus estão do meu lado dizendo oi, e eles sentem saudades, mas o resto eles estão falando rápido demais para que eu entenda. Bom, você captou o sentido geral da coisa._

_Ah, boas notícias! Nasceu o filho de George e Kathie. Ele se chama Fred, e se parece muito com o pai, o que é terrivelmente conveniente, é claro. Molly não se conteve e acabou chorando—ela achava que, desde que George tinha perdido o irmão, ele ficaria perdido para sempre! Bom, é verdade que ele ainda pára no meio de uma frase, às vezes, esperando que alguém a continue, mas está bem melhor._

_James diz que espera que haja uma lua cheia na semana do natal. Ele realmente te trata como um bichinho de estimação! Se eu fosse você, dava uns cascudos nele. É pra isso que servem irmãos mais velhos, afinal._

_Até mais!_

_Harry._

Ted sorriu largamente quando viu Harry tratá-lo como um quarto filho, e guardou a carta com carinho. Cherry, que odiava sentimentalismos, disse:

"Já terminou o momento chuva de mel?"

"Ainda não," Respondeu Ted, abrindo a terceira carta. "Só mais uma."

_Meu caro Ted,_

_Espero encontrá-lo bem. Imagino que aí o inverno tenha chegado com toda a força. Hogwarts era muito frio, mas muito bonito. Lembre-se de usar cachecol—além de muito quentes, meninas simplesmente não resistem a um garoto de cachecol. Se bem que acho que você ainda não está nessa idade._

_Esta semana, quando o Scorpius estava brincando com suas vassourinhas em miniatura, ele ficou irritado com uma que estava voando mal e fez a ponta da cauda dela pegar fogo._

_São os primeiros indícios de magia! Normalmente eles só se apresentariam daqui a dois anos, o que mostra que meu filho tem talento. É como dizem, filho de peixe, peixinho é. E ele está virando um belo moleque também: tem meus cabelos louros e meus olhos, mas o sorriso bonito de Cassiopéia. Esperto, herdou o melhor de cada um._

_(Só espero que não tenha herdado o temperamento dela.)_

_Draco._

_PS: Olá, Ted, aqui é a Cassiopéia. O Scorpius fez um barulho engraçado lá na sala e o Draco correu pra ver, deixando a carta sem lacrar. Que descuido! Imagine se fosse pra alguma amante? Se ele continuar tão pai coruja assim, vai ser um problema... Bem, espero que se divirta em Hogwarts. Até o natal!_

Ted riu e retornou a última carta ao envelope, colocando em seguida as três no bolso. Quando terminou de fazê-lo, os três amigos já estavam absortos numa conversa que ele pegou pela metade.

"Acho que ainda não conseguimos fazer um feitiço convocatório," Era o que dizia Spike. "Normalmente só é aprendido no quarto ano."

"Pode ser, mas _eu_ consigo direitinho o feitiço de unir doppelgängers, quem sabe, com um pouco de prática..." Arcturus começou a se exibir no tom mais casual que conseguiu forjar, mas Spike rapidamente o interrompeu.

"É diferente! É um feitiço do segundo ano!"

"Ok, um dia a mais para aprendê-lo, qual é a diferença?" Arcturus deu de ombros.

"Archie, pare de ser narcisista." Riu Cherry, dando um tapinha na cabeça do amigo. Ele soltou o ar rapidamente pelo nariz, parecendo um touro furioso por um segundo. Sempre fora um golpe no seu ego ser mais baixo que Cherry. "Mas eu acho que não faria mal _tentar—_"

"_Aí_ está você!"

Os quatro se viraram rapidamente, mas Arcturus revirou os olhos e fez menção de virar as costas, parecendo reconhecer a dupla que se aproximava. Ted também franziu as sobrancelhas: a menina morena e o garoto quase albino eram familiares, embora parecessem fora de contexto.

"Black!" Ela disse com sua voz estridente.

"O que foi, O'Hara?" Ele disse, impaciente. "Decidiu que estava entediada e veio me amolar um pouco mais?"

O nome lembrou Ted da figura: Chiara O'Hara, a menina de cabelos pretos, bochechas cheias, nariz e boca muito pequenos que acusara Arcturus na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de se sentir superior porque era um Black.

Ao seu lado estava Alpin Butler, um garoto louro, ossudo, que, ao contrário da menina tinha em seus olhos estreitos uma expressão definitivamente má:

"_Não_, Black. Acontece que, devido ao fato de você ter _tentado nos matar_ estávamos indo diretamente à diretora para fazê-lo ser expulso, mas parece que encontramos coisa melhor." Ele disse, sacando a varinha. "O que _era_ aquela poção que jogou em nós? Se Blake não tivesse se jogado na frente, não quero nem saber o que teria acontecido."

Ted se lembrou, então, que era por isso que Chiara e Alpin pareciam descontextualizados: Blake Wilkes, o Slytherin parvo e gigante, não estava fazendo o pano de fundo como sempre acontecia.

"Escute aqui, Butler," Começou Arcturus, sacando a própria varinha também. "Se _você_ jogou uma poção no seu próprio amigo, melhor pra mim, mas _não tente_ me acusar de—"

"Jogar uma poção em Blake!" Repetiu Chiara, sua voz ficando tão aguda que em breve só poderia ser ouvira por aparelhos supersônicos. "Sei bem que _vocês_, puro-sangues, seriam capazes disso, mas não nos compare!"

Alpin Butler sorriu ligeiramente, de lado, fazendo Ted trincar os dentes: Ele não duvidava nem um pouco que aquele garoto fosse capaz de ter usado Blake Wilkes de escudo para não ser atingido.

"Escuta aqui, será que todos vocês podem _calar a boca_?" Todos os olhos e varinhas se voltaram para Cherry, que tinha levantado de repente. "O Archie estava aqui o tempo todo! Não tem como ele..."

Foi como se de repente quatro lâmpadas quadrigêmeas aparecessem sobre as cabeças dos quatro amigos, e eles de repente se entreolharam: em seus olhos estava escrito claramente _doppelgänger_.

Alpin Butler sorriu de lado, claramente satisfeito por poder azarar alguém, e começou a murmurar o que, Ted tinha certeza, era um feitiço das trevas, mas Cherry foi mais rápida. Na verdade, ele nunca tinha ouvido um _expelliarmus_ tão veloz.

"Vão _logo_!" Ela disse, dando um passo à frente. O feitiço não tivera força para arremessar a varinha longe, apenas para desviar a mão, mas deu tempo o bastante para Arcturus agarrar o braço de Ted e puxá-lo em direção às escadas.

O metamorphmagus ainda ouviu um grito qualquer de Chiara e entreviu fagulhas voando em sua direção, mas aparentemente Cherry estava dando trabalho o bastante à dupla, pois não foram perseguidos enquanto disparavam escada acima. Ela era, definitivamente, uma boa pessoa em momentos que era necessária ação.

"Deve estar no armário de poções!" Disse Ted, terminando de subir o lance de escadas.

Mas não precisaram ir mais longe que isso. Exatamente no meio do corredor, a cópia exata de Arcturus. Ele estava se divertindo mexendo alguns dos quadros e vendo as pessoas dentro deles caindo de um lado para o outro.

"Aproveita enquanto ele não te viu," Sussurrou Ted para o amigo, ao ver um grupo de garotas Ravenclaws no fim do corredor. "Eu vou distraí-las."

Arcturus assentiu brevemente e Ted lançou-se na direção das garotas, que deveriam estar no quarto ano. Elas rapidamente pararam suas risadinhas e encararam o garoto com uma espécie de desprezo que garotas de catorze anos sempre têm por garotos de onze.

"Uh—oi!" Disse Ted rapidamente. "Eu estava, h'm..." Sua mente vasculhou rapidamente o que poderia interessar aquelas garotas, quando de repente a resposta simplesmente surgiu: coisas fofas. Como sua tia Ginny gostava. "Eu estava pensando em convidar uma garota pra sair, e aí pensei... As garotas gostam mais de morenos ou louros?"

Ted se deu um tapa mental, ciente da pergunta absurda, mas nenhuma das quartanistas se preocupou em pensar duas vezes quando viram o cabelo dele mudar rapidamente de castanho para preto, e em seguida para louro.

"Ah, preto, definitivamente!" Palpitou uma. "Deixe liso, e com uma franja quase nos olhos!"

"Que nada, louro escuro e meio espetado!" Sugeriu a outra, animadamente.

"Porque não ruivo dos olhos verdes? Você consegue mudar os olhos?" Perguntou ainda uma terceira, mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo que Ted ouviu atrás de si o _Iunctum Iterum_. Houve ainda uma espécie de grito sufocado que Ted nunca soube se tinha apenas imaginado, pois nenhuma das garotas pareceu ouvi-lo, antes de um _pop_ baixo. Mas talvez elas estivessem apenas interessadas demais em suas sugestões.

"Já que você pode mudar, aproveita para deixar azul escuro!" Ele ouviu, já começando a desejar que não tivesse perguntado nada àquelas garotas. Elas agora começavam a passar as unhas excepcionalmente compridas por seu couro cabeludo.

"Ted, velho amigo!"

Ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e voltou-se para encontrar Arcturus. "Todos os seus problemas estão resolvidos, é só ficar o mais parecido possível _comigo_, e todo mundo vai cair aos seus pés."

E então eles saíram. Ted ficou muito impressionado que nenhuma das garotas rebatesse a afirmação de Arcturus, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso. Mal chegaram na escada, uma Cherry muito afobada veio na direção deles.

"Está tudo bem?" Ela perguntou, ofegando.

"Ah, sim. Eu me aproximei sem ser visto e disse o feitiço antes que pudesse fugir," Falou Arcturus muito depressa, sorrindo. "E parece que você não se saiu nada mal lá embaixo."

"Onde está o Spike?" Ted perguntou.

Cherry sacudiu a cabeleira cor de cobre, irritada. "O retardado decidiu dar uma de herói pra cima de mim e acabou sendo atingido por uma azaração! Sai uma bola de pêlos da boca dele todas as vezes que fala!" Ela estremeceu. "Ah, mas eu me vinguei."

"Como?" A voz de Ted estava casual, sem a curiosidade que ele sentia.

"Sabe, vocês bruxos são todos muito estranhos. Quando o moleque albino chegou perto o bastante, eu simplesmente dei um _soco_ nele." Ela deu de ombros enquanto Arcturus e Ted explodiam em gargalhadas. "Que foi? Aposto que vai doer por um tempo."

Ted também apostaria dez galeões que ia doer a semana inteira, e isso o faz rir mais. "Bem," Começou quando conseguiu controlar a gargalhada. "Vamos visitar o Spike na Enfermaria? Pro bem ou pro mal, ele te salvou, não foi?"

"Ele foi um perfeito idiota!" Ela disse, torcendo o nariz. "Mas foi bonitinho, também."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Não se preocupem, eu já estou be—"

Spike interrompeu a frase e cuspiu uma bola de pêlos numa tigela já cheia delas. Arcturus e Ted se entreolharam e não puderam conter a risada. "Isso não tem cura?" Perguntou Ted, quando conseguiu conter o riso.

"Madame Pomfrey disse que vou ter que—malditos pêlos—cuspir isso até que acabem." Ele resmungou. "Caramba, onde aquele—_arg_—onde ele aprendeu essa azaração?"

"Ninguém _mandou_ você me bancar o herói." Comentou Cherry, com um suspiro, puxando um lenço de dentro do bolso. Ela o avaliou brevemente. Continha uma mancha clara do que Ted identificou como limonada, mas ela concluiu que estava suficientemente limpo para oferecê-lo a Spike.

"Obrigado," Ele disse sem jeito, aceitando o lenço. "Bom—_aheuodeioisso_—, temos um doppelgänger a mais, certo?"

"Yup!" Confirmou Arcturus. "E eis que eu escapo da expulsão. Agora só falta o _seu_, Spike."

"É uma sorte que não tenha aparecido até agora," Comentou Ted. "se algum dos alunos fosse mordido, aí sim teríamos uma catástrofe. Mas porque será que está tão quieto?"

"Vai ter que aparecer mais cedo ou mais tarde," Comentou Spike, tossindo, ele, então, puxou um frasquinho de dentro do bolso das vestes, dobradas ao seu lado. Havia, dentro, um líquido negro como o piche e muito denso. "Isso aqui é o que substitui o sangue, senão—_gah_, bola de pêlos—acho que eu sairia mordendo tudo o que visse na frente..."

"Mas, _escuta_, Spike," Cherry se sentou no leito, ao lado do amigo, os olhos faiscando. "o que foi que aconteceu? Como você foi mordido?"

Ted fez uma espécie de careta diante da falta de tato de Cherry. Talvez aquilo trouxesse lembranças muito desagradáveis a Spike, mas a menina não estava disposta a fazer rodeios.

"Bom, durante a guerra, Vocês-Sabem-Quem tentou recrutar os vampiros, sabem," Começou Spike, num tom altamente didático que impressionou Ted. Em seguida, ele fez mais uma pausa e debruçou-se sobre o balde. "mas não humanos mordidos, como eu. Vampiros puros, daqueles que só vivem em florestas ou em cidades subterrâneas."

"Sim, e todos se recusaram prontamente a ajudar um humano." Completou Cherry. Ela era provavelmente a única a não dormir em aulas de História da Magia. Isso contrastava de forma tão incrível com o resto da personalidade dela que Ted certa vez lhe perguntou o motivo, ao que ela riu e respondeu _ora! é como ouvir um conto de fadas gigante!_

"Bom, não _todos_." Respondeu Spike timidamente. "Alguns poucos foram seduzidos pela promessa de sangue—_malditos_ pêlos. Bom, eu fui mordido por um desses, pouco antes da guerra acabar. Sabem, meu pai é Muggle. Era para o vampiro ter sugado todo o meu sangue e me matado, mas minha mãe ouviu o barulho e acabou com ele antes de terminar, então..."

Então ele debruçou-se sobre o balde novamente. Tinha feito o esforço de terminar a história sem pausas e agora estava com uma cara positivamente adoentada, como se tivesse engolido remédio amargo. Ou uma bola de pêlos.

"_Puxa_," Disse Arcturus, mais interessado na história do que queria demonstrar e dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo. "Foi aí que você começou a ser alérgico a sol, odiar alho... mas seus dentes não são tão compridos."

"Eles só crescem se eu estiver com fome e chegar perto de sangue." Explicou Spike, quando se recuperou. "Ou quando um lobisomem transformado chega perto, claro... Lobisomens e vampiros são inimigos natu—"

Um silêncio repentino caiu entre os quatro.

"Lobisomens?" Repetiu Cherry, seu sorriso largo se instalando no rosto. "Quer dizer que—"

"Quando é a próxima lua cheia?" Arcturus perguntou de repente, voltando-se para Ted, que respondeu rapidamente:

"Em duas semanas. Pouco antes das férias de natal. Eu vou ser capaz de sentir cheiro de vampiro a _quilômetros_!"

"Eu não diria tanto," Falou Spike, preciso como sempre. "senão, teria sentido o _meu_ cheiro e—hum, arg—descoberto que havia um vampiro no castelo há mais tempo. Onde você passa as noites de lua cheia?"

"Na cabana de Hagrid," Respondeu Ted, animado. "McGonagall disse para ele não me deixar sair, mas é claro que ele me solta, desde que eu prometa me comportar. Sempre faz isso."

"Mas não vai poder usar a varinha se for um lobo." Ponderou Arcturus. "Um de nós vai ter que ficar junto—Não, _você_ não, Spike. O Ted vai estar transformado, lembra? Vocês vão se _matar_."

"Então eu vou!" Cherry gritou tão alto que madame Pomfrey fez um _shh!_ exasperado. "Afinal, se _eu_ for pega, não serei expulsa." Ela completou, encarando Arcturus com os olhos de vitória.

"Mas eu não vou ser pego. Você com certeza vai tropeçar em alguma coisa e causar um barulhão!" Respondeu o garoto.

"Não vou tropeçar, nada!" Cherry se levantou de repente, causando um efeito estarrecedor. Ela, sendo a mais alta dos quatro e com uma juba se cabelos cor de fogo, era uma figura muito imponente quando se esticava inteira.

"Você não consegue fazer o feitiço." Rebateu Arcturus, também se levantando. Ele era poucos dedos menor que Cherry, e havia algo em seu porte de positivamente aristocrático. _Touché_, pensou Ted, quando viu a expressão desgostosa da amiga. Ela chegou a abrir a boca para continuar a briga, mas foi interrompida.

"Vejo que estão tendo uma reuniãozinha."

Era Alpin Butler.

Havia um quê de maligno no sorriso dele, e por algum motivo, nos lábios finos e no rosto comprido de Alpin aquilo ficava ameaçador. Ele não era como Chiara, tola e irritante, ou como Blake, um idiota. Ted, naquele momento, teve certeza de que Alpin era cínico e manipulador, e chegou a estremecer quando o garoto se retirou, ainda sorrindo.

"Vocês viram o olho roxo dele?" Perguntou Cherry, forçando um sorriso trêmulo, e os quatro se entreolharam com risadas forçadas: quanto da conversa o garoto teria ouvido?

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

A semana transcorreu sem outros grandes incidentes, e se Alpin Butler tinha ouvido alguma coisa sobre Ted e Spike não serem inteiramente humanos, não divulgou essa informação aos quatro ventos.

E por fim chegou o dia da lua cheia.

"Você _tomou_ sua poção, né?"

"Sim, Archie. E se você perguntar isso mais um vez, eu vou _morder_ você quando me transformar, juro que vou." Respondeu Ted, revirando os olhos.

Spike tinha trabalhado no plano com todo o esmero, e ele estava tão bom quanto uma mente de onze anos poderia conceber. Depois da última aula, quando Ted deveria se retirar para a cabana de Hagrid, Arcturus iria junto. O plano era escondê-lo logo atrás da cabana.

"Se tudo der certo, Hagrid vai te observar correr por alguns minutos e depois irá dormir," Explicou Spike. "Aí você vai buscar o Arcturus e vocês começar a procurar. Fiquem sempre perto de alguma parede ou árvore, senão ser fácil vê-los pelas janelas."

"Uma pergunta, quando tivermos capturado o doppelgänger—" Observe-se, Arcturus dizia _quando_, não _se_. "onde eu vou dormir?"

"No chão, oras," Foi a resposta categórica de Cherry. "em algum lugar escondido."

Arcturus fez sua expressão típica de quando não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. "Você quer dizer, _dentro_ da floresta proibida ou algo assim?"

"Bom, é," Ela respondeu com uma risada curta de troça. "o que foi, está com medo de desmanchar o cabelo, Archie? Eu posso ir no seu lugar..."

"Parem de se provocar," Interviu brandamente Spike, quando o amigo abriu a boca para responder. "Arcturus, você vai ter que conseguir fazer aquela coisa engolir a poção. Eu não sei se estuporamento funciona, mas não custa tentar..."

E no fim do dia, com todos os preparativos repetidos à exaustão, o plano foi posto em prática. Hagrid recebeu Ted e Arcturus muito bem, e quando a hora do toque de recolher se aproximou, o meio-gigante mandou Arcturus de volta para o castelo. O garoto piscou para Ted, e assim que Hagrid virou se costas fez a curva e se escondeu atrás da cabana.

Foi mais ou menos nessa hora que a lua cheia nasceu.

Hagrid já estava acostumado, é claro, mas nunca perdia uma transformação de Ted. Ele uivada e começava a arquear as costas, os dedos encolhiam, o focinho se alongava, e em menos de dez segundos um belo filhote aparecia.

O Ted lobo rapidamente começou a pular de um lado para o outro, animado e contente. Hagrid riu alto e Ted, perfeitamente consciente de que o amigo se derretia por qualquer tipo de criatura mágica, começou a arranhar a porta.

"Eh? Quer sair, Teddy Lupin?"

O garoto respondeu com sua melhor carinha de cãozinho abandonado na chuva. Hagrid desmanchou-se numa risada, e abriu a porta. "Volte quando quiser."

Ted correu de um lado para o outro por mais um tempo, até que Hagrid cansasse de observá-lo pela janela. Então, mudou de tom. Parou de saltar e dirigiu-se com suas quatro patas até a parte de trás da cabana, onde Arcturus estava sentado com ares de tédio. Ares que foram rapidamente substituídos por olhos arregalados.

"_Ted_?" Ele perguntou, meio incrédulo, e o lobisomem fez que sim com a cabeça. "Nossa, mas como—você está—bom, não espalha, mas você fica uma gracinha como cachorro. Devia ficar assim mais tempo." Arcturus riu da própria piada. Ted, impaciente, começou a puxar as vestes do amigo com a boca. "Ah, ok, calma aí, cachorrinho. Já sentiu cheiro de vampiro?"

Se ainda tivesse mãos, Ted teria se dado um tapa na testa. Tinha esquecido do objetivo principal: a caça aos vampiros! largou a barra das vestes de Arcturus e cheirou o ar: nada além da brisa fria da noite. Mirou seu amigo com olhos de cão perdido.

"Ok, vamos das uma passeada pelos jardins," Falou Arcturus com um suspiro, dando os primeiros passos. Seguiram perto das árvores da floresta proibida. Tudo estava silencioso e calmo como um túmulo.

De repente, o vento mudou de direção, e Ted sentiu.

Começou como uma espécie de comichão nas costas, e ele simplesmente virou para a boca da floresta pribida e por ali seguiu, pois uma vontade inexplicável, mas que ele ainda era capaz de controlar, se apoderou dele. Arcturus o seguiu um pouco hesitante, afastando os galhos. Quanto mais entravam entre as árvores, mas selvagem a vontade ficava, até os pêlos das costas de Ted se eriçaram, ele arreganhou os dentes e a fera despertou dentro dele.

"No fundo da Floresta Proibida?" Perguntou Arcturus, ofegante quando Ted disparou entre as árvores. "Você está _brincando_!"

Não estava: Ted seguiu em disparada pela floresta, sentindo pela primeira vez instintos de lobo. Desde de criança, a poção o fazia manter sua consciência humana. Jamais tivera o ímpeto de caçar, ou a agilidade de desviar de raízes. Arcturus o seguia com dificuldade, as barras das vestes cheias de folhas secas. E eles foram se embrenhando cada vez mais.

Quando o som dos cascos de cavalos chegou aos ouvidos do lobo, já era tarde.

"Ah, _qual é, _Ted," Arcturus parou logo atrás do lobo gelado de medo e pôs as mãos nos joelhos, recuperando o fôlego. "manera na velocidade, está ficando difícil te—"

"Humano."

Arcturus gelou. levantou os olhos arregalados lentamente, até encontrar os do centauro, que ardiam em fúria. Ele engoliu em seco: estava frito.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Krasis vem do grego e significa fusão, união.**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**A/N: Eu _sei_ que tinha prometido revelar o segredo do Archie nesse capítulo, mas ele estava ficando enorme, então achei melhor pará-lo! Essa entrada do centauro foi inesperada até pra mim...**

**Importante: minha leitora S0phia.weasley disse algo que me fez lembrar,_ é verdade!, traduziram o nome daquela criatura estúpida no sótão do Ron como vampiro!_ Originalmente, aquilo lá é um _ghoul_, um demônio que se alimenta de cadáveres, e eu não sei porque optaram por essa tradução. O único vampiro que aparece em Harry Potter é o Sanguini, no livro 6, e é nele que me baseei para a história. Não, o Spike não foi mordido por uma criatura de sótãos! XD**

**Agora, aqui vai uma lista de pessoas maravilhosas, que com certeza vão ganhar na loteria um dia!**

**Ayami** (O nome é do Regulus, mas sabe que eu nem tinha me tocado disso quanto escrevi? Só peguei um nome de estrela. Eu juro revelar o segredo dele em breve!), **Marcy Black **(Vampiros são ótimos, com certeza!), **Bruno-top-Wealey **(Você não suspeitou do Spike? Então fiz meu trabalho direito. Coloquei a sua fic na lista de coisas pra fazer assim que arranjar tempo! Época de provas é fogo...), **Mrs. Violet** (Não precisa de preocupar, não XD mas que bom que você gosta tanto!), **S0phia.weasley **(É sempre você que me avisa dos furos que eu deixo passar! Como é bom ter leitores tão ativos! O link não apareceu, mas eu puz na barra de seach e vou ler, pode deixar!), **Musette Fujiwara** (Bem, eu aprendi que as pessoas só aprendem coisas quando é a na pele! E se eu ouvisse o Harry contando suas aventuras, iria querer algumas também... #smirk#), **Rapousa** (Tantas perguntas! Espero que o capítulo tenha respondido algumas... Ah, o pai do Sirius chamava Orion. O resto é segredo! E a Victoire vai aparecer sim, mais pra frente.), **BelinhaZpears **(Você me lembrou de algo muito importante! Vou começar a colocar o significado dos títulos nestas descrições, porque ele não são da minha imaginação, não. Ted agradece o seu amor e eu sua review!), **Hera3304 **(Você também é fofaaa! XD Obrigada por todos os elogios!), **Shakinha **(Expliquei por alto sobre os vampiros neste capítulo. Ah! Obrigada pelos elogios!), **Kaliope S. Black **(Sei como se sente sobre as unhas, as minha também... Opa, tem um personagem com seu nome na história! Só que ela é vilã... por favor não se ofenda quando aparecer, ok?), **Motoko Panda** (Um vampiro cavalheiríssimo! E atendendo ao seu pedido, atualizei. Ah, adorie seu nick!) **e Tonks **(Sente só a horna! A mãe do meu protagonista lendo. Espero que continue gostando!)

**Que lista enorme! Amo vocês.**

**Kisskiss a todos, nos vemos no próximo capítulo! (O último do primeiro ano, se Deus quiser...)  
**


	5. Baba Yaga

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Baba Yaga**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Era bem raro que Arcturus ficasse sem palavras.

De fato, a sua eloqüência invejável, unida à total confiança com que ele sempre falava, faziam Cherry revirar os olhos e comentar que ele venderia geladeiras para pingüins com facilidade. Lembrando-se de momentos como esse, Arcturus se perguntou se este dom teria alguma utilidade—_qualquer_ utilidade— com um centauro.

"Humano."

E ele decidiu que não perdia nada por tentar.

"Hum, olá!" Disse o Black mais novo, acenando e sorrindo nervosamente. Ted, estando em sua forma lupina e quase fora de controle, não notou, mas se o tivesse feito cairia na gargalhada. Uma patética tentativa de parecer simpático. "A gente só tava de passagem... Er—"

"_Humano_," Archie até mesmo estremeceu: visão estranha e rara. "o que está fazendo na floresta?"

"Bom, na verdade a gente veio aqui pra resolver uma coisa..." O centauro estreitou os olhos. Ele tinha pelo menos o triplo da altura de Arcturus, que começou a falar mais rápido. "Tem um vampiro por aqui! A gente veio acabar com ele."

A voz não se tornou menos ameaçadora com a explicação. Ao contrário, mais parecia um rosnado. "Só porque não é humano?"

"Tem mais a ver com o fato de beber sangue, se é que você me entende..."

A ironia foi não planejada e Arcturus deu-se um tapa mental—ou antes uma_ voadora_ mental—por ter se atrevido a tanto. Decidiu que, talvez, fosse melhor falar menos. O centauro o olhava com desconfiança. E, quando parecia que as coisas não podiam ficar piores, eis que o caos apareceu.

Na boca da floresta, cansado e cheio de arranhões, apareceu um garoto louro, com a cara comprida e fina.

"Butler?" Perguntou Arcutus, arregalando os olhos de espanto. "Alpin Butler? Você estava nos seguindo?"

Cansado, arranhado e de mau humor, Alpin foi afiado. "Obviament—"

Mas não chegou a terminar a frase, porque nesse momento Ted soltou um uivo comprido. Voltando a cabeça, Arcturus decidiu que aquele realmente não era o seu dia. Se é que aquela figura assustadora que aparecera podia servir de indicação.

Era Spike na forma como ficaria se tivesse fome ou chegasse perto de um lobisomem. Os caninos eram grandes, assustadoramente afiados e muito brancos, simplesmente não cabiam na boca. Os olho brilhavam de um amarelo que positivamente não era humano—como seu andar, como o modo que mexia as mãos. Era um animal à caça.

A primeira reação de Archie foi, é claro, estúpida. Ele se lançou sobre o filhote de lobo que era Ted.

"O que é isso, Black, ficou louco?" Gritou Alpin, em pânico. "Se essa coisa te morder, você vai virar um lobisomem também!"

Arcturus Black segurou o focinho de Ted com a mão e deu graças a Merlin por ele ainda ser um filhote. Milhares de pensamentos passavam rapidamente pela sua cabeça, nenhum coerente. O vampiro—que agora apenas lembrava vagamente a Spike—abaixou-se como que para dar o bote. Ted se debatia, rasgando as mangas de suas vestes e arranhando-o. Archie fechou os olhos.

E, em seguida, o ruído sibilante do vampiro desapareceu.

Sentado no chão, cansado, ferido e se controlando para não tremer de medo, Arcturus abriu os olhos de novo. Uma flecha trespassava o coração daquele que, agora, e parecia muito mais com Spike.

Foi Alpin o primeiro a falar. "Um—um _centauro_."

Houve uma pausa conforme as coisas faziam sentido dentro da cabeça do Black. O centauro. É claro que fora o centauro quem atirara. As patas de cavalo deram dois passos na direção do garoto caído, e então veio a voz grave.

"Uma criatura dessas à solta na floresta. Você veio com boas intenções. É um bom garoto."

"Vocês são todos _loucos_!" Disse Alpin, tentando esconder a nota de histeria na sua voz. "Black acabou de matar o próprio amigo! Esse aí é Spike Holm—_Black, o que está fazendo_?"

Arcutus passou um Ted que ainda se debatia para as mãos de Alpin. "Não o solte!" O que não era uma ordem fácil. O cãozinho podia ser pequeno, mas tinha muita energia. Correndo para o döppelganger, Archie pingou duas gotas da poção na boca dele e só então se deu por satisfeito.

"Black, seu imbecil! Pegue seu amigo monstrinho de volta!"

O centauro trotou até a figura caída no chão da floresta. Ele parecia tão imponente, tão inatingível, que Arcturus se sentiu reconfortantemente seguro. O que quer que houvesse na floresta negra, não podia atingi-lo. "O que essa coisa fazia aqui?"

Archie riu sem graça. "Anh... sei lá? Bom, vamos deixá-lo aí. Temos que tirar Ted daqui o mais rápido possível."

"Vocês são todos _loucos_!" Gritou Alpin, ainda lutando para segurar Ted. "Black, você acabou de atirar no seu próprio amigo!"

"Podemos discutir isso depois?" Perguntou Archie, já empurrando Alpin para a saída da floresta. O centauro os seguiu silenciosamente e os três acompanharam conforme Ted ia se tornando um lobinho cada vez menos irritado, até ficar apenas olhando de modo confuso para Alpin.

"Um lobisomem. Um lobisomem! Tem idéia do perigo que isso representa à escola?" Perguntou o garoto louro, inconformado. "Um lobisomem, pelo amor de Merlim! Se isso _morder_ alguém—"

"Seria legal se você parasse de se referir ao meu amigo como isso."

Ted deu um latido de aprovação, mas Alpin estreitou os olhos. "Está me ameaçando, Black?"

"Ora, Butler," Archie deu de ombros. "Eu estava lhe dando uma aula de boas maneiras. Mas já que você parece ser impenetrável a elas, bem..."

Olhando com nojo para o cãozinho em seu colo, cujo latido agora se assemelhava estranhamente a uma risada, o garoto louro torceu seu nariz fino. As árvores da floresta começaram a rarear cada vez mais, até que estavam de novo nos jardins de Hagrid. Nesse ponto, o centauro estancou no lugar.

"Humano," Ele começou com sua voz de barítono, ignorando completamente a presença de Alpin. "você veio para trazer a paz novamente à floresta. Nós lhe somos gratos."

Ted grunhiu impaciente, enquanto Arcturus estufava o peito, esquecido de que tinha vindo salvar não os centauros, mas a própria pele. "Ah, relaxa, está tudo bem."

Com um breve aceno de cabeça, o centauro trotou novamente para a escuridão.

"Beleza, Black." Começou Alpin sarcarticamente. "Mais um amigo monstro pra sua coleção."

Como se não tivesse ouvido este último comentário, Arcturus simplesmente sorriu. "Hey, Butler. Você tem algum plano de como vai voltar pro castelo, ou...?"

Alpin soltou o lobinho como se queimasse e, mesmo no escuro, dava pra ver que estava branco como papel. Em seguida, saiu correndo em direção ao castelo, na certa para ver se conseguia voltar para a sala comunal Slytherin sem ser pego. "Vocês são _todos_ iguais, Black!" Ainda teve tempo de gritar.

"Acha que ele vai contar? Sobre a coisa do lobisomem?" O Black acompanhou enquanto o loirinho sumir no meio do escuro. "Aposto que nos seguiu pra nos delatar. Mas mesmo que eles conte pra meia escola, não vão acreditar mesmo, vão?"

Archie fez um som de desaprovação com a língua e os dois amigos voltaram à cabana de Hagrid, que tinha deixado a porta entreaberta para que Ted pudesse entrar. Numa certa altura da noite, ouviram alguém andando do lado de fora dos jardins e tiveram certeza de que Alpin tinha sido pego e delatado os dois. O vigia—eles supunham que fosse Filch—, não encontrando nada, voltou para o castelo.

Os dois amigos riram antes de caírem no sono.

_Vocês são todos iguais, Black!_

Enquanto era carregado cada vez mais para o mundo dos sonhos, essa frase ficava martelando em sua cabeça... o que será que queria dizer?

O jovem lobo sonhou com as velhas histórias que seu padrinho lhe contava, as histórias do livro que todos insistiam que ele escrevesse e que (ele suspeitava) Hermione já começara...

Alguém que tinha sido muito importante na guerra de libertação. O dono da casa onde os Potter moravam agora. O antigo dono do Grimmauld Place...

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Hã... Ted?"

O garoto despertou, completamente humano outra vez. Sentou-se bruscamente no chão e agarrou o joelho de Arcturus, sentado num sofá.

"Black!" Exclamou o garoto, antes que a epifania desaparecesse. "Como em _Sirius_ Black!"

"Hã, Ted..."

"Harry disse que os Black estavam _extintos_!"

"Escuta—"

"Porque você não está na _árvore genealógica_ da parede?"

"Olha. Eu explico tudo que você quiser. Só se veste primeiro."

Ted engasgou com a própria saliva quando notou que estava nu em pêlo—afinal de contas, lobos não usam roupas. Avistou seu uniforme sobre a única poltrona de Hagrid, onde o guarda-caça devia tê-lo deixá-lo no dia anterior, e começou a vesti-lo com pressa.

"Ok," Recomeçou Arcturus, falando baixo. "Agora vamos sair antes que Hagrid acorde. Está amanhecendo."

Os trinta segundos que teve que esperar enquanto deixavam a cabana pareceram infinitos para as dúvidas que gritavam na cabeça de Ted. Uma vez com os pés fora da casa, ele imediatamente voltou ao assunto.

"E _então_?"

"Ah, nem sei. Não sei muita coisa da minha família." Archie deu de ombros. "Meu avô vivia dizendo que tínhamos sorte de ter sido expulsos dela."

"Quem era o seu avô?"

"Ele chamava Alphard. Vovô Alphard."

Ted sequer precisou forçar a memória para lembrar: sua avó vivia falando com orgulho daqueles poucos que tinham tido "o mínimo de decência" de ser expulsos da família: ela mesma, Sirius, seu _tio Alphard_...

O entendimento se espalhou pelo seu rosto. "Ah... é claro que você não está na árvore genealógica. Quando alguém é tirado dela, todos os seus descendentes também são, certo?"

Archie ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Como você _sabe_ essas coisas?"

"É que eu também devia estar lá, mas não estou. Minha avó foi tirada também."

Alphard Black tinha sido oficialmente excluído da família quando deu dinheiro a Sirius quando este fugiu de casa; Andromeda, quando se casou com o nascido trouxa Ted Tonks que, é claro, jamais poderia ser considerado sangue da _mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black_.

"Puxa, cara," Arcuturus riu. O sol começava a nascer. "então a gente é meio primo?"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Chegou o natal, com a neve, os presentes e o sentimento geral de felicidade e os quatro amigos desejaram boas festas entre si antes de partir cada um para a sua casa. Andromeda Black apertou o neto com força quando o viu descer do trem.

"Senti sua falta, Teddy," Ela disse, sem largá-lo, enquanto o garoto lutava para não morrer sufocado. "nunca tinha passado tanto tempo sem você."

"É bom te ver, vovó." O garoto sorriu, libertando-se do abraço. Vasculhou o resto da plataforma com o olhar, em busca dos Potter, dos Malfoy ou dos Weasley. Não encontrou nenhum. "Onde estão os outros?"

"Não puderam vir, estão trabalhando. Draco aparecerá pra visitar mais tarde. Harry te convidou para passar o natal na casa dele."

O sorriso de Ted se alargou. "Ah, vó_, posso_ ir?"

Ela mexeu nas mãos, nervosa. "Pode, depois da ceia. Draco e Cassiopéia virão, eu gostaria que você ceasse conosco. Depois..." Ela parecia insegura de abrir mão de mais tempo com o neto. "pode ir pra lá."

Ted deu um soco no ar, inteiramente feliz. Os dias transcorreram lentamente até o natal, com visitas constantes de Draco, Cassiopéia e o pequeno Scorpius e visitas ocasionais de Harry.

E, numa manhã extremamente clara em que o sol refletia na brancura da neve, o jovem lobisomem acordou com o pé de sua cama repleto de presentes.

"Ah, Ted, já acordou?" Sua avó abriu a porta do quarto trazendo, em suas mãos, o último presente. "Feliz natal!"

"Feliz natal, vó!" Ele respondeu, abrindo o embrulho que ela lhe estendera. Era um cachecol feito por ela nas cores de Hufflepuff. "Que legal!" Ele declarou, colocando-o imediatamente.

Mas nada bateu, é claro, o presente de Harry: uma Nimbus 2.5, uma das melhores vassouras disponíveis, acompanhada do bilhete "_Rumo ao time de quadribol no segundo ano, hein, Ted?_". É claro que o garoto não podia contar isso a Draco, que também se esforçara no presente: um _Kit Intrometido_ das Gemialidades Weasley, que vinha com orelhas extensíveis, bisbilhoscópios e outras coisinhas. Ted ria só de pensar no esforço que tinha sido para Draco comprar qualquer coisa dos Weasley. E ria, também, ao ler seu cartão:

_Infelizmente, é muito útil. Feliz natal, Ted._

Lucius continuava andando apaticamente pela casa, como se visse o mundo através de névoa ou vidro embaçado. Sua mente nunca estava onde seu corpo estava, mas perdida em algum passado. Mas sorriu quando Draco entrou.

"Olá, Ted," Ele cumprimentou. Cassiopéia foi bem mais enfática em seu oi e o abraçou com carinho. Draco cumprimentou os pais polidamente antes de voltar-se para Andromeda. "Tia Andromeda, podemos jantar um pouco mais cedo? É que temos que passar na casa dos pais de Cassy, depois."

"Ah, sim," Ela respondeu. "vamos cear cedo de qualquer jeito. Ted vai para a casa dos Potter."

Draco respirou fundo, contendo uma careta.

Conversaram toda a tarde, até a chegada da noite. Andromeda e Narcissa iam e vinham, ocupadas fazendo o jantar.

"Então, Ted, como vai Hogwarts?" Começou Draco.

Constrangido, o garoto pensou se deveria contar-lhe sobre os doppelgängers e toda a confusão que andavam se metendo. Decidiu que era melhor não e meramente lhe relatou casos engraçados de Arcturus, Spike e Cherry enquanto Draco sorria.

A tarde transcorreu, o jantar começou. Scorpius olhava desconfiado para o seu arroz com passas, mas parecia bastante satisfeito com o peru. Conversavam trivialidades.

Até que a campainha tocou.

Andromeda, surpresa e curiosa, levantou-se e correu escada acima para atender, seus passos leves batendo contra a madeira. Nenhum dos demais deu qualquer importância ao ocorrido até ela voltar com as seguintes palavras.

"É alguém querendo falar com você, Lucius."

Narcissa arregalou os olhos. Draco foi o primeiro a levantar-se, enquanto sua mãe puxava o mais velho dos Malfoy pelo braço. Quando Cassiopéia fez menção de se levantar também, Draco a empurrou de volta pelo ombro.

"Fiquem aqui."

E os três Malfoy saíram, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Houve silêncio. Porque todos estavam tão tensos? Ted começou a pensar rápido.

"Eu vou ao banheiro!" Ele declarou, e saiu disparado da sala de jantar. Talvez por acreditarem, talvez por não quererem impedi-lo, nenhuma das duas fez questão de pará-lo. Ted disparou para o quarto, pegou uma das orelhas extensíveis e rapidamente pôs na janela.

"_Eu não esperava encontrar _todos_ aqui._" Disse uma voz que ele não conhecia.

"_Eu achei que você estava na prisão, Avery._" Disse Draco, audivelmente contrariado.

"_Fui libertado hoje. Onze anos em Azkaban..._" Ted imaginou que, aqui, o homem deveria ter se arrepiado, pelo tremer em sua voz. "_Fui solto há pouco tempo. Quando—quando me contaram, Lucius, eu não acreditei..._"

"_No quê?_" Draco rebateu rapidamente.

"_A nossa vingança contra o garoto Potter._" Ted prendeu a respiração. Assim como, aparentemente, todos os Malfoy. Avery continuou em tom de confidência. "_É muito fácil. _Muito_ fácil. Como vocês conseguiram? Como convenceram Potter a deixar o afilhado com vocês?_"

Houve uma pausa, em seguida, veio a voz de Draco, em tom de ameaça.

"_Vá _embora _daqui, Avery._"

Houve um som como um arquejo. Ted se perguntou de quem seria—poderia muito bem ser dele mesmo, que mal se atrevia a respirar.

"_O quê?_"

"_Vá embora! Eu juro pra você, Avery, se você tentar fazer alguma coisa, _qualquer_ coisa, para o Ted, eu _juro_ que te mato!"_

Houve outra pausa, e o garoto percebeu que estava tremendo.

"_Estão traindo o Lorde das Trevas? Não querem se vingar de Potter?_"

"_O Lorde está morto, e matar Potter não vai trazê-lo de volta!_"

"_E você, Lucius? Você não quer se vingar do garoto Potter, que destruiu toda a nossa vida?_"

"_É comigo que você está falando, Avery, não meta meus pais nisso! Eu juro pra você, se colocar um _dedo_ no Ted—__**como você conseguiu uma varinha**_**?"**

"_Traidores do sangue, covardes. Se vocês não vão fazer isso, eu vou. _Avada Kedavra!"

Houve um som de qualquer coisa caindo no chão, e Ted ouviu uma porção de feitiços que não conhecia até ouvir Draco gritar, em seguida. "_Pai, mãe, corram!_"

A porta se abriu com estrondo e Narcissa entrou trazendo Lucius pela mão. Ela olhou para o lado e, vendo o pálido Ted na janela, alertou-o entre o sussurro e o grito. "Pra cima, agora!"

Ted disparou em direção ao seu quarto, os feitiços, agora bem audíveis, ficavam cada vez mais rápidos e ele não conhecia nenhum deles. Às suas costas, Cassiopéia disparou em direção à porta para ajudar o marido, deixando Scorpius, que chorava, seguro com Andromeda.

Entrando no quarto, Ted vasculha a mente tentando se lembrar onde deixou a varinha. Ouve um grito feminino na distante porta.

"_Cassy! __**Cassy**__!" _Ele ouviu a voz, em pânico, de Draco. "Cruciat—_Ah!_"

Draco gritou alto. E então não há mais som nenhum. Ted esvaziou o malão sem se importar com as roupas espalhadas ou o som de coisas quebrando. Ele encontrou a varinha no fundo do malão e se virara ainda a tempo de ver a porta se abrindo lentamente...

Atrás dela, um homem muito alto, com uma aparência destruída, o encarava com olhos de fúria e ainda assim sorria. Ele levantou a varinha e Ted simplesmente soube que estava tudo perdido.

"_Avad_—"

Ted fechou os olhos com força e, contra todas as suas expectativas, ouviu um baque alto e surdo. Abriu os olhos, assustado, e viu o gigantesco homem caído no chão, sem se mover.

Atrás dele, a varinha em punho, estava Lucius Malfoy.

Havia algo de aceso no olhar daquele homem, algo que Ted jamais tinha visto. Ele estava de volta de seu mundo etéreo.

Lucius Malfoy era um homem de família.

Com uma decisão que não se parecia com suas frases vagas dos onze anos anteriores, ele deu cinco passos à frente, segurou o garoto pelos ombros e falou. "Ted, eu preciso que você saia daqui. Procure sua avó e diga pra ela aparatar até a casa dos Potter. Entendeu?"

Ted notou, pela primeira vez, que estava chorando. Seu coração batia descompassadamente. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu, cambaleante, em direção a sala—pareceu levar uma eternidade para descer as escadas, e quando olhou a porta da frente, viu Narcissa chorando copiosamente sobre dois corpos. Quando o viu, ela tentou se recompor.

"Estão bem, Ted, estão vivos. Cassy está—está com em corte bem feio." Ela fez uma pausa para soluçar. "Não sei o que ele fez com o Draco, mas está bem, está vivo, graças a Deus, graças a Deus..."

"Ted." nesse momento, Andromeda agarrou o braço do menino. Estava pálida, mas seus olhos estavam secos. "Vamos, rápido."

Ele sentiu de repente como se todo o ar fosse expelido de seus pulmões, como se fosse comprimido por uma multidão. Queria gritar, queria que aquilo acabasse, quando de repente tudo parou e voltou ao normal.

Ele caiu sentado, ofegante e chocado, mas bem. E quando olhos ao seu redor, muitos Potters, Weasleys e diversas outras pessoas os encaravam.

"Andromeda, Teddy," Adiantou-se Harry, visivelmente preocupado, e se ajoelhou para amparar o afilhado. "o que houve? O que aconteceu?"

"Apareceu um ex-Comensal em casa. Queria se vingar de você através... através do Ted." Ela completou, incerta se o neto devia ouvir aquilo ou não. "Tenho que voltar pra casa. Draco e Cassy estão feridos. Acho que Cissy está em choque. Cuide dele, Harry."

E ela sumiu no ar com um estalo. Houve um momento de silêncio.

"Ted," Interrompeu Harry, passando o braço reconfortantemente pelos ombros do menino. "Você está bem? Quer ir se deitar? Ted?"

**X**

Posteriormente, Teddy Lupin não teria a mais pálida idéia de como tinha ido parar na cama da casa de hóspedes dos Potter. Harry deveria tê-lo conduzido até lá—isso faria sentido—mas não conseguia se lembrar.

O fato é que, passado o choque da adrenalina, ele começava a fiar um pouco desconfortável ali, sentado no colchão. Como estavam Cassiopéia e Draco? O que acontecera com Lucius? Pra onde tinham levado comensal?

E ainda estava pensando sobre isso quando ouviu a porta se abrir.

"Teddy?"

Teddy Lupin se virou de repente. "Quem é?"

"So—sou eu." A menina da porta se encolheu diante da pergunta brusca. Era tímida, principalmente diante daquele garoto dois anos mais velho que ela.

"_Vicky_?"

"É." Victoire Weasley entrou, sem jeito, meio escondendo o rosto entre a cascata de cabelos acobreados. "Vim ver como você está. Todos estão preocupados na sala. Quer conversar?"

O garoto se levantou para ir ter com a prima. É claro que queria conversar! Não podia dormir, não sem ter falado com ninguém. Ele falou durante quase meia hora ininterrupta sobre o Comensal da Morte, sobre Draco, sobre como ele ia buscar a varinha para ajudar e como Lucius o salvou. Se sentia mais calmo ao terminar, como se tirasse um peso de dentro de si.

Victoire ouviu tudo, silenciosa e atenta, cobrindo a boca com as mãos nas partes violentas.

"E você acha que virão mais deles?" Perguntou por fim.

"Não sei. Não podem me pegar enquanto eu estiver em Hogwarts..."

"É verdade." Ela relaxou os ombros e sorriu. "Como é Hogwarts?"

"É incrível! Você vai adorar, Vicky. É um castelo enorme, que nem os das princesas daquelas histórias que você gosta."

Os olhos dela brilharam. Victoire Weasley era, mesmo criança, uma menina encantadora. Sangue _veela_. Estava tão acostumada a ser o centro das atenções onde estivesse que se tornara tímida, o que geralmente fazia sua mãe exclamar _Frrancament, Victoire!_

"Só mais dois anos." Ela fechou as mãozinhas sobre o vestido. "Você vai ter muito o que contar para os seus amigos quando voltarem as aulas, não é, Teddy?"

"É. Como se eles não me achasse aberração o suficiente por ser lobisomem e metamorfo, agora vou ser perseguidos por foras da lei!"

Victoire inclinou a cabeça de lado e franziu as sobrancelhas alouradas, como que assustada. "Aberração?" Ela repetiu. "Teddy... eles vão me achar esquisita? Você sabe, por causa da coisa da _veela_?"

Teddy interrompeu um bocejo para rir laconicamente. "Esquisita? Ficou maluca? Os meninos todos vão babar em cima de você, Vicky!"

Ela corou. "Mas eu não quero ninguém babando em cima de mim, Teddy... Que nojo!" A menina estremeceu. De repente, olhando para o lado, percebeu que as pálpebras do garoto começavam a se fechar, e que seu cabelo se tingira daquele cinza de quando ele sentia sono. "Bom, Teddy. Eu vou, então. Boa noite."

Ela saiu ouvindo-o murmurar uma despedida qualquer. Quando fechou a porta, seu primo lobisomem da adormecera.

**OOOooo****§oooOOO**

**Baba Yaga é uma bruxa das histórias eslavas**

**OOOooo****§oooOOO**

**A/N: Eis que eu voltei, depois de tanto tempo! Vamos ver como fica o meu público depois dessa longa pausa...**

**Finalmente, acabamos o primeiro anos, introduzimos a Victoire, revelamos o segredo do Archie... Ufa, que capítulo, hein? E tudo isso em 11 páginas!**

**Agradecimentos a uma ou duas (OU MAIS DE OITO MIL?) pessoas incríveis. Se você conhecer algumas delas, pague-lhes um sorvete!**

**Sophia Lobato **(eis o segredo do Archie, TAN-DAN! Ao era nada demais, haha, deixei todo mundo nesse suspense... Obrigada pela review!),** .louca **(Desculpe e demora! Eis aqui o capítulo novo! Tomara que você não tenha cansado de esperar.),** Mimi Potter **(Finalmente tirei todo mundo do suspense do Archie, hein?),** jufuao **(Obrigada pelos elogios, e Cherry agradece seu comentário :D), **Gláuce Volpi **(Obrigada ),** Musette Fujiwara **(A Cherry é fã dos amigos aberração, haha...)**, **(Desculpe a demora, obrigada pela review),** Lady Mila **(Sua review é um mistério pra mim, mas a acho engraçada)**, Kaliope S. Black **(Sinto muito pela sua manicure, menina, vou tentar manter o ritmo aqui. Ah, sobre o Archie, você não acertou, mas até que passou perto?)**, JuJu Black **(A Cherry não tem segredo, haha! Acho que ela é a única pessoa normal da história...)**, Lemmie-chan **(ArcturusxCHIARA? Nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas é interessante! Obrigada pela ótima review, é muito bom quando especificam o que gostaram mais )**, Shakinha **(Nunca vi Hellsing, vai pra minha lista :D)**, Brunotop Weasley **(Van Hellsing vai pra minha lista também! Ah, e sobre o Archie você não acertou. Mas se serve de consolo, ninguém acertou!) **, Panda Cullen **(Triângulo amoroso? Nada planejado ainda, mas possível...)**, Gii_ **(O Archie é o meu Sirius mesmo :D)**, Marcy Black **(O Archie é o seu favorito? Muito bom saber essas coisas, até agora a Cherry era campeã)**, BelinhaZspears **(Não se preocupe sobre TedVicky, teremos bastaaante mais rpa frente. E feliz natal hiper mega atrasado!)**, iaiah moony **(Cliffhanger é tenso, hein?)**, Poison Lee **(Por favor, me mande esse fanart! Eu adoraria ver! E obrigada pela review)**, Morgana Black Weasley **(Os Lupin são reis )**, Ana Luisa Potter **(A Cherry? Não, ela é a parte normal! –ih, se ela é a normal, a coisa ta feia, haha!)**, Dani Malfoy **(Muchas gracias, chica!)**, Heloisa **(Pra mim, o Teddy sempre será um lobinho)**, charliebeatrice **(Vai ter Victoire, claro! Já teve palhinha nesse capítulo, e teremos bem mais)**, Mary **(Não seja agressiva, eu sou emdrosa D:) **, ****Mara-francimaras **(Eu não desisti! Foi só uma longa demora, e por isso eu peço desculpas. Obrigada pela review!),** Shii-sensei **(Finalmente, continuei. Obrigada pelo apoio!)

**Aliás, eu tenho que agradecer a todos vocês. Às vezes, eu simplesmente vinha aqui ler as minhas reviews lindas pra ganhar força pra escrever! Ano passado foi o vestibular e eu estava realmente sem tempo algum, mas agora vou retomar esse projeto e, com sorte, terminá-lo. Muito obrigada pelo apoio de todos **

**Thousand kisses, até o próximo capítulo.**


	6. Eleutherios

**OOOooo****§oooOOO**

**Eleutherios**

**OOOooo****§oooOOO**

Não é que Teddy não amasse sua família, isso era importante ressaltar. É só que, para um garoto órfão como ele, ter mais de vinte pessoas se amontoando para se despedir numa plataforma de trem já não era tão legal quanto tinha sido no primeiro ano.

"Segundo ano! Lembra do segundo ano, Ginny?" Perguntou Harry, passando o braço pelos ombros da esposa, que carregava o pequeno Albus Severus. Ela estremeceu.

"Lembro. Teddy, mantenha-se longe de livros estranhos, ok?"

Draco aparecera, embora sem Cassiopéia nem Scorpius, e tentava manter-se mais ou menos longe do grupo, quase vigiando-os. Vários Weasley apareceram com conselhos e presentes, e mesmo Luna estava lá. Teddy estava tentando ouvir todo mundo ao mesmo tampo quando, de repente, uma voz mais aguda que as demais veio de trás de si.

"E aí, senhor Teddy Lupin!"

Girando sobre os calcanhares, ele encontrou Arcturus e Cherry com seus malões. Sorriu largamente para eles enquanto a turba dos seus 'parentes' ficou silenciosa. "Pessoal, estes são Cherry e Arcturus. Eu falei deles, não?"

"Claro," Disse Harry, franzindo a sobrancelha. "Arcturus _Black_, então?"

"Eu mesmo." Respondeu Archie, pondo repentinamente a coluna no lugar. Esta diante de Harry Potter, talvez a maior celebridade do mundo bruxo, afinal. Cherry, que nada sabia sobre nenhum Potter nem sobre celebridade nenhuma, encarava-o como se tivesse ficado louco.

"Eu conheci um primo seu. Foi um grande homem."

"Eu—eu sei." Archie engoliu em seco. Não tinha muita certeza do que fazer. "Hã... Obrigado."

"Onde estão seus pais? Adoraria conhecê-los."

Arcturus, com certa reverência, conduziu os Potter até onde estavam seus pais—dois bruxos de meia idade que apreciam igualmente chocados por _Harry Potter_ ir cumprimentá-los.

"E a sua família, Cherry?" Perguntou Ted.

"Ah, meus pais não puderam vir. Mas os meus—_gah_!" Ela engasgou quando alguém repentinamente passou o braço pelo seu pescoço e puxou-a pra trás. Archie e Ted levantaram os olhos para encontrar três cabeças castanhas e despenteadas.

"E aí, Cherry!", "Não vai sumir da nossa vista, hein?", "Quem são esses aí?" Eles disseram praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Eram incrivelmente parecidos. De repente, um deles se lembrou. "Mall, solta a Cherry aí, ela não consegue respirar!"

A menina respirou profundamente e deu um soco de leve no braço do rapaz. "Como vocês são idiotas! Bom, esses são meus amigos Ted e Arcturus. E esses são meus irmãos."

Archie e Ted olharam os três rapazes iguais com espanto.

"Talbot, Mallory e Abaddon, ao seu dispor!" Disse um deles, com um enorme sorriso que em muito se parecia com o da irmã. "Ah, e só pra constar. Nós somos irmãos superprotetores."

"Isso quer dizer que, se vocês encostarem na nossa menininha, a gente acaba com vocês!"

O Black e o Lupin se entreolharam, ainda surpresos pelo furacão de Marchs que aparentemente surgira do nada, quando de repente ouviram um cumprimento tímido. As seis cabeças do grupo se voltaram para encarar Spike, que parecia um cego no meio de um tiroteio de tão perdido. Os trigêmeos trocaram olhares cúmplices.

"Esse _daí_ tem cara de alguém pra gente se preocupar." Começou um deles.

"É, são sempre os quietinhos." Emendou o outro.

"Ai de você, Cerentine March, se acharmos um único cabelo preto nas suas roupas depois!" Disse o terceiro, bagunçando os cabelos da irmã com a mão. Ela revirou os olhos, suspirando.

"Chega. Vocês estão assustando os meus amigos. Vão embora!" Elas os empurrou para trás, e eles fingiram lágrimas chocadas e exclamações sentidas. "E_ não_ me chame de Cerentine!"

"Sabe, Cherry," Admitiu Arcturus, quando os trigêmeos já estavam entretidos um pouco mais adiante na vendedora de doces. "isso explica muita coisa."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Você tinha que ver a cada dos meus pais quando o Harry Potter agradeceu por tudo e apertou a mão deles!" Archie riu, já no trem. "Era mais ou menos que nem a cara do Spike agora."

O vampiro sacudiu a cabeça, voltando à realidade. "Mas era _Harry Potter_," defendeu-se. "simplesmente... o maior herói da história bruxa de tipo, _todos os tempos_."

"Quem é esse cara? Todo mundo sempre fala dele." Cherry cruzou ou braços, curiosa.

"Foi ele que derrotou o Voldemort."

"Voldy_quem_?"

"Mort."

"Hã?"

"Volde_mort_!" Spike parecia chocado. "Nunca ouviu falar nele também? O maior bruxo das trevas que já viveu!"

"Spike, relaxa. Ela é nascida-trouxa, nunca ouviu falar da Guerra da Libertação."

"Esse Potter é um herói de _guerra_?" Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, abrindo seu sorriso largo e canino. "Tipo Júlio César?"

Os três bruxos se entreolharam. "Júlio _quem_?"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Ok, chega. História da Magia é impossível. _É impossível_!"

Spike baixou calmamente o livro de 300 páginas que estava lendo para encarar o amigo. "Calma, Ted. A Revolução das Fadas não é tão horrível assim."

Archie entrou em defesa do amigo. "Bom, não seria tão ruim se todas elas não tivessem uns nomes tipo Lorelei, Andaralei, Siolei e _sei-lá-o-que-lei_. Qual foi a líder da revolução, mesmo?"

"Sei-lá-o-que-lei, claro." Respondeu Teddy, apoiando a cabeça no volume de _História I_. Ouviu vagamente Spike murmurar _Apalalei_, mas não deu muita importância. "Um mês de aula e a gente já está nesse estado. Não acredito. O segundo ano não vai ser brincadeira."

Já fazia mais de duas horas que tinham começado essa revisão da matéria e, francamente, o garoto estava ficando tão cansado que nem lembrava mais contra o que as tais fadas estavam se revoltando. Alguma coisa a ver com açúcar, ou telhas, ou ambos. Foi aí que Cherry entrou no salão acompanhada de uma menina que ele identificou vagamente como outra gryffindor da sala de Cherry.

"E aí, meninos!" Ela cumprimentou, esticando o pescoço para ver os livros. "_História da Magia_?"

"A gente tem que estudar." Disse Arcturus, com uma voz de quem implora para ser contestado; o que de fato ocorreu.

"Corta essa. Vai ter jogo agora."

Ted ergueu a cabeça, repentinamente animado de novo. "Jogo? Sério?"

A garota que acompanhava Cherry tomou a palavra. "Minha irmã vai jogar. Ela é apanhadora."

"Gryffindor? É melhor ela ser bem ruinzinha. O jogo é contra a gente hoje, não?" Disse Archie, rindo. Mas a garota não pareceu achar graça e estreitou seus olhos afiados para o Black.

"Ela é ótima." Disse friamente, com um certo ar de autoridade. Não era alta (especialmente do lado de Cherry, que era a mais alta de todos eles), mas assim parecia por seu ar de realeza.

"Relaxa aí, Elektra. O Archie só tava brincando." Emendou Cherry, e Ted se lembrou da garota pelo nome incomum: Elektra Merrywind.

"A sua irmã está em qual ano?" Spike tentou amenizar o ambiente, que parecia repentinamente tenso. "É a Harpia Merrywind, não é?" Algum lugar no fundo da mente de Ted, ele se perguntou como Spike conseguia reter tanta informação, depois decidiu não pensar nisso.

"No terceiro. E dizem que é a apanhadora mais talentosa desde o próprio Harry Potter." Os lábios finos dela se curvaram de orgulho enquanto falava. Teddy riu baixo, se lembrando de todas as vezes que tinha ouvido do padrinho _porque você sabe Ted, eu podia ter jogado na seleção britânica se quisesse _e coisas assim. Bom, é claro que podia ter jogado. Ele era Harry Potter. Podia ter qualquer emprego que quisesse no mundo. Mas não era hora de pensar nisso. "Então, vamos assisti-la ou não? Começa em dez minutos."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Na verdade, Archie e Ted teriam aceitado praticamente qualquer desculpa para largar a História da Magia e as tais fadas, mas aquela fora muito boa. Era o primeiro jogo de quadribol da temporada, afinal, e tanto os slytherins quando os gryffindors pareciam ter ótimas chances.

Archie fazia questão absoluta de ficar na torcida verde e prata, e Cherry também não arredava pé de tomar lugar entre os vermelho-ouro. Dividiram-se então, ficando Ted com as duas garotas e Spike com Arcturus, do outro lado do campo.

"Atenção!" Disse a voz sem corpo que comumente narrava os jogos. "O time da Slytherin está entrando em campo! Morland, Woodhouse, Dashwood, Bennet, Lucas, Darcy e... Price!" O apanhador entrou em campo sob uma salva de aplausos, mas Ted só conseguia ouvir Cherry xingando-o de todos os nomes que conhecia e rir. "E aqui vem os Gryffindors! Moncrieff, Worthing, Illingworth, Windermere, Chiltern, e... Merrywind!"

"Aquela é a sua irmã?" Perguntou Cherry, quase aos gritos sob os aplausos ao seu redor. Elektra fez que sim com a cabeça, com um ar de orgulho.

Ted puxou os binóculos para enxergar Harpia Merrywind, mas daquela distância era difícil. Era engraçado o jeito como ela parecia ser uma coisa só com a vassoura, movimentando-se como se estivesse livre no ar. Tinha um ar concentrado como o da irmã, e isso foi tudo que ele pôde discernir.

Mas a idéia de que ela voava como se não houvesse vassoura era verdadeira. Ao contrário do slytherin Price, que sondava o campo em rasantes procurando pelo pomo, Harpia simplesmente voava como que a passeio enquanto a voz narrava depressa.

"A bola está com os gryffindor. Bennet! Darcy! De volta para Bennet! Darcy! Bennet! Estes dois estão fazendo uma panelinha? Ela vai tentar marcar e... Ah, Windermere roubou a goles! Worthing parece ter jogado um balaço na Bennet, Darcy a ajuda a não cair da vassoura! Windermere cruza o campo e... _Espere, parece que Merrywind capturou o pomo_!"

Todos os olhos do campo—e não eram poucos—voltaram-se para a figura esquia. Ela mantinha a mão erguida.

Quando a abriu, o pomo de ouro saiu voando.

"_Ela pegou_! _Harpia Merrywind_ pegou o pomo! É a captura mais rápida da temporada, minha gente!" Os gryffindors irromperam em gritos de triunfo pela vitória veloz e inesperada. A voz se tornava mais difícil de ouvir. "Cento e cinqüenta pontos para os gryffindors e o jogo acaba mal tinha começado! Nenhum gol de nenhum lado! Dez minutos. Ninguém quer conferir se é um recorde? Assim nem tem graça."

_Não tem graça?_ A enorme torcida de vermelho e ouro não concordava e continuava com seus aplausos ensurdecedores conforme os jogadores—quase todos em choque—desciam das vassouras. Foi então que Ted sentiu que puxavam sua manga.

Era Elektra. "Vem, vamos cumprimentá-la."

As duas meninas e o lobisomem desceram as escadas da arquibancada correndo em direção à porta do vestiário. Mesmo Elektra perdera sua pose de rainha e parecia esbaforida e animada. Quando chegaram, o time da estava entrando.

"Harpia! Foi... foi incrível!" Ela disse, pegando as mãos da irmã. "Não foi... algum tipo de recorde?"

Harpia Merrywind sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. Ela era muito magra e aerodinâmica, parecendo mesmo que tinha sido _projetada_ para voar. Os olhos afiados e o nariz fino e curvo lhe davam uma aparência de ave. "Não. Sumarokov, 1856. Capturou o pomo em um minuto e meio." Em seguida, a apanhadora virou seu rosto alongado para os outros dois. "E estes são...?"

"Cherry March, agora grande fã. E esse é o Teddy Lupin. É Hufflepuff, mas a gente gosta dele mesmo assim." E ela riu. Ted não conseguia tirar os olhos de Harpia.

"Hufflepuff, então. Vamos nos enfrentar em fevereiro." Ela sorriu de leve, numa mistura de complacência e ferocidade. "É melhor se prepararem."

Ela se virou e entrou no vestiário, onde foi recebida com gritos de alegria dos companheiros de time. Ted pensou que talvez _nada_ pudesse prepará-lo para Harpia Merrywind.

E assim começou seu primeiro amor.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Eleutherios vem do grego e significa libertação.**

**É também outro nome para o Cupido.**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**A/N: Um capítulo realmente só pra introduzir nosso Ted **_**in love**_**.**

**Uma curiosidade... Todos os Marchs (Cerentine [Cherry], Talbot, Mallory e Abaddon) têm um nome que significa "destruição" ou "furacão".**

**Além disso, se alguém quiser se arriscar a adivinhar a brincadeira que eu fiz com os nomes dos jogadores nos times, fique a vontade. Podemos até negociar um prêmio 8D Fica dica: eles não são aleatórios. São parte de uma espécie de grupo!**

**Ah! E a Warner divulgou finalmente quem vai fazer nosso lobinho preferido na versão do filme, pessoal! Um tal de Luke (Skywalker—ops) Newberry. Bom, aquele definitivamente **_**não**_** é o **_**meu**_** Teddy. O **_**meu**_** Teddy tem um rosto bem menos pontudo! Mas estarei lá na estréia, sem dúvida.**

**Uma lista de algumas pessoas lindas que merecem chocolate:**

**Shakinha **(Passei! Sou agora jornalista padawan com orgulho!),** Gih Bright **(Archie/Cherry? Comofas! Isso nunca nem me ocorreu... Adoro teorias malucas, já podem começar a fazer fã-clube) e** BelinhaZspears **(AVicky é muuuito fofa. Eu meio que me baseei na minha priminha, que morre de nojo de meninos, haha. Dá só mais uns aninhos pra ela...)

**Depois de tantos meses sem atualizar, é óbvio que meu número de reviews decaiu furiosamente. Adoro muito vocês por não desistirem de APG—afinal, eu não desisti ainda!**


End file.
